Heros Saber
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: My name is Sean Kennedy and I didn't believe in gods until one day at my middle school This is my story. It starts one month before the last Olympian and continues post Last Olympian... also this is one of the only OC's that there isn't a new Big three child... P.S. GO Athena! Leo and Piper are at the end of the story
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus books.**_

_**I wrote this while trying to get rid of writers block for my main story and I plan on continuing them both. This story takes place one month before the titan war.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 1**_

I have a friend who wrote something like this he's pretty well known for it too, you might know him Percy Jackson. If you have read it and didn't believe him and you thought it was just fiction then just keep on reading you have a normal life. But if you believed him or think you're a half-blood than put this book down because there is probably a monster about to attack you right now just run. The first thing about being a half-blood is that you always have to be on the lookout anyone could be trying to kill. So don't say Percy and I didn't warn you.

My name is Sean Kennedy and I didn't believe in gods until one day at my middle school. My friend Grover and I (Yes that Grover) attended 8th grade at Flamson Middle School and I was leaving my band class (Call me a nerd all you want I take it as a complement) headed towards my English class but the school bully, Wesley Harmon tripped me and stuck a slice of pizza in my short red hair.

He took my head in his arms and put me in a head lock. He started to walked me to the boys bathroom to dunk my head in the toilet when my other friend Annabeth walked out of the band room. "Hay put him down!" she said running towards us.

Wesley dropped me and ran off with a glare of 'we'll finish this later.' "Sean are you ok… did he hurt you?"

"No" I said brushng the dirt off.

"Good but who was that?" She asked her grey eyes peircing mine like daggers.

"I don't know" I lied, "I didn't get a good look." I said while taking the Pizza out of my hair.

"Ok… well go get fixed up and go to class... That teacher of yours is a real bird" She joked, or atleast I thought it was a joke.

"Thanks again" I said walking towards the bathroom… after I removed the pizza out of my hair (Gods I feel like an Aphrodite child right now saying that) I went to my English class and sat down next to Grover... after tripping on his crutches he had leaning on my desk. "Sean Kennedy, you're 5' minutes late… see me after class." Squawked my English teacher, Mrs. Rigenback.

"Yes ma'am" I droned. She had it out for me since she started subbing for the old one Mr. Harvey. Then she continued with the class. Seventy minutes later I was sitting in my chair while the rest of the class left to go to lunch.

"So Sean you know why you're here right?" She squaked while scratching her lonng nails against the white board (Not as effective at scaring people as a chalkboard).

"Yes ma'am, I was late five minutes for class and now I have to go to detention or something… right?"

"Well that's one of the reasons the other reason is that…" and then she changed in to a big, black feathered monster. "Just stay still and this will hurt only a lot."

I was so scared I fell out of my chair (what I was only 13.) and tucked my self under a desk. That was when Grover burst in with Annabeth holding a long bronze knife. "Stay away from him!" she warned putting herself between me and the monster. "Get away from him, harpy."

"Ah more Demi-gods why do you always try to protect each other it never helps… oh well I'll have you as my appetizer and then send your head to your mother Athena." Said the harpy.

"Go ahead and try I'll gut you before you can lay a claw on us" she bantered and then the harpy lunged at Annabeth, its claws gleaming in the light. Annabeth rolled than grabbed her by the leg just as I was about to get secured. "Grover! Get him outta here I'll take care of her."

"Got it" said Grover grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the class room. Grover pulled me into the bushes and we hid there waiting. Soon we heard a scream then something made a painful crow and Annabeth walked out her blade in hand.

Grover come on him gotta get him back to camp." She ordered sheathing her knife.

Grover grabbed me by the arm again and pulled me out then I said "Wait what's going on!… I'm not going any where until you tell me." I complained pulling my arm away from grover.

"Fine but we can't stay here... theres probably other monsters around."

"Fine we can go to my place." So we went to my house after we had a 'talk' with one of the security guards.

We walked through the door, thankfully my father and step-mother weren't home or they would be screaming at me for 'skipping school'. "Sean you're a half-blood like me… you are a child of the gods." said Annabeth as she closed the door.

"If I was to believe you, which I don't what gods are you talking about the Egyptians, the Romans?" I said sarcasticaly trying to explain in my head the days events.

"No the Greeks, show him Grover." Grover then took his shoes off revealing his feet but they weren't feet they were hooves.

"What the!" I said shocked. "Are those Hooves... that is impossible, the biology dosen't work that way!"

"See the myths are real, Sean we have to get you to camp. Its surprising you lasted this long in California being so close to mount Tamalapais and the titan base."

"Wait the Football team?... thats in New York."

"No, Like the Titans from Greek legend" She interupted.

"Annabeth we should signal the evacuation team that we're ready to go." Said grover before she could continue.

"Go ahead… Sean go gather your things we need to leave."

"What about my father?... Does he know where we're going?"

"He already knows... He's the one that told us that you we're being hunted."

"Hunted by what?" I said throwing my laptop and charger in to its case.

"Hunted by monsters like the one you saw today" she said, "Now go get your things, you won't be coming back here for a long time." She said leading me to my room and helping me pack my laptop and clothes..

"Okay I'm ready lets go." I said reluctantly as we steped out the door and I made one last look at the home I lived in I had a feeling I wouldn't see it for a long time.

"Wheres the evac. Team, Grover?" asked Annabeth as we walked out onto the lawn.

"There they are!" He said as two chariots came into view, but these weren't just chariots these where flying chariots.

"That's our ride?… how can those things fly?... and where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Long Island there's a camp there for people like us to train and survive." she answered.

"That's a long flight even by jet how are we gonna get there on a chariot?"

"You'll see." She said comically.

"I don't like the sound of that." She just looked at me with a big grin as the chariots landed.

"Where are we going Ma'am" said one of the Chariot drivers said.

"Back to camp." Ordered Annabeth.

"He going too?" asked the chariot 'piloit'.

"Yep… he's going with us." She said taking me by the arm and leading me to the wooden chariot.

"Good, We need all we can get with the war going on."

Just before we took off, I asked "What war?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

And with that we flew away from the house I grew up in and as we went up the chariots bolted forward like in those Sy-Fi movies and when we slowed down we were over Long Island.

_**I will continue this story after I write the next chapter of Wise Girl ok and if this one really sucked please tell me but have proof of this no being rood please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus books.**

**AN/ hey everyone... I was bored but I had writters block for the rest of the story so I figured i'd come back and add a little bit to some chapters and correct a little.**

**Heroes Saber**

**Chapter: 2**

"Annabeth, where are we?" I asked.

"This is Camp Half-Blood,… here let's give you the tour." She brought me around the entire camp; she showed me the climbing wall that had lava dripping off the sides, then she showed me the canoeing lake, then the big house and after a long introduction film she showed me to the cabins.

"So Sean since you haven't been claimed yet you will be staying at the Hermes cabin until your godly parent has claimed you."

"How will I know?"

"Well normally a design of your parent will appear in big holographic letters."

"You're joking…" I said.

"Sadly enough no… but as for who your parent is it has to be a goddess because we know your father is a mortal." She said "It would have to be Athena, Demeter or Aphrodite but I doubt that last one because you're not looking in a mirror brushing your hair." She said as if I understood some inside joke about Aphrodite.

"Okay well that's good to know… well now what should I do?"

"Well normally I would let you go put your stuff in your cabin but since Hermes Children tend to steal things I would suggest keeping all your stuff with in eye sight until you are claimed. But until then let's go get you a weapon and armor."

She took me to a shed that looked like it had been caught on fire then rebuilt in sections because it had burn holes in it. "This is where we keep our weapons. Here's some armor... it should fit you." she said handing me a mound of hardend leather. "Now that thats out of the way let's see if we can find you a weapon… you think you can handle this?" she asked handing me a sword so heavy I struggled under the weight… "No I don't think so" she said talking the sword away from me and placing it against the wall "How about this?" She said handing me a small dagger but it didn't fit in my hands so I handed it back to her. "Damn..."

"How about this" I said picking up an old cavalry saber. I liked the weight… it seemed light enough but not so light I couldn't swing it without it flying out of my hands.

"That sword belonged to General Sherman." Said Annabeth studying the bronze blade.

"Why is it here? I thought his sword was in a museum in the Smithsonian."

"No this is his other sword, he was a half-blood"

"You mean he used this sword."

"Yep, while he was slaying a hydra in Vermont a year before his death in New York. The blade seems to suit you." Right after she said that a horn blew.

"What was that?" I asked turning around holding my new sword.

"That was the horn for Dinner… we should go I'll introduce you to the rest of the campers," she ordered handing me a scabard for the sword.

Annabeth led me to a big pavilion that had thirteen tables in it and one big long table in front of it. "So are you the boss here?"

"No that's Chiron. You'll meet him soon enough, he makes a point of speaking to all the newcomers." She said "and here's the Hermes table you'll be eating here with them until you're claimed."

"Thanks" I said as I sat down.

"Hey… who are you?" said a brown haired teenager with curly brown hair "I'm Travis Stoll, head counselor of the Hermes cabin."

"You mean Co-Head councilor." Said another teen that was next to the first one.

"You know that was just honorary I'm the true Head councilor." said travis shoving the other kid.

"Let's deal with this later you're confusing the newbie"

"So any idea who your parent is?" asked travis as he studied me, probably looking to see if I had anything valuble.

"No" I said uncomfortably pulling my laptop bag closer.

"Well I hope it's Hermes I'd like a new brother." He said glaring at his brother behind him.

"Actually his father's mortal." Said a man who at first glance apeared to be on a horse behind me, wait he wasn't on a horse he was part horse. "Hello I'm Chiron and I would like to welcome you to camp Half-blood. Normally I would have been the one to give the tour but since the war started I've been realy busy… I trust that Annabeth gave the grand tour?"

"Yes… she did." I stuttered my eyes growing large with confusion.

"Good now come it's time for making our offering to the gods and bring your plate." So I did as he asked and followed my fellow campers to a giant bonfire where they all scraped a part of their meals in to the flames and said the name of a god I assumed it was their parent so I did the same…_ 'Hey whoever you are please claim me… I want to know who you are'_ I said in a low whisper, and when I looked back up every one was looking at me.

"What" I said looking at everyone "I do it wrong."

They all shook their heads and pointed to a giant holographic design of an owl and an olive branch. "You're a… an … a son of Athena."

"What?" I sad scepticly.

"You're Athena's son…"

"So you're saying that Athena is my mother." I said with sarcastically.

"That's what we're saying!" shouted a lot of people. As people went back to their tables Annabeth came up to me and brought me to another table that had less people but still a lot of them.

"Welcome new brother" said one of them. "Sean, here sit next to me." Said Annabeth leading me to the other side of the table.

"So when are you going to fill me in on this war." I asked looking towards her.

"Chiron will fill you in when you're ready." she said clamlu, as she took a bite of pizza.

"But you said that you would tell me" I begged but she gave me a glare that I took as _'drop it_' "ok I said depressingly."

"You don't seem to shocked that I'm you're sister?" she said as I took a bite of my pinaple pizza.

"Oh believe me I am it just I… I'm trying to piece all this together." I said scratching my head.

"You'll figure it out… you're a smart kid."

"Something tells me that has something to do with my mother."

"You mean our mother" she said motioning to the rest of the table.

"So they are all my family?" I asked looking at everyone at the table.

"Yep… brother." she said with a playful shove.

"Okay… then" I said as I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Grape soda" said Annabeth to a cup, I'd of thought she was crazy under any other circumstance but as she said it a purple liquid filled the cup.

"How… how did…" I stuttered.

"Here, let me show you…" she chugged the rest of the soda and did it again.

"Wow…. Sprite" I said to a cup and a clear bubbly liquid filled up inside my glass.

"See… cool huh."

"Yah … hey Annabeth, how long have you been here… I mean known what you where?"

"Since I was seven… well I started my way here when I was seven anyway" she said sullenly.

"You know you never told me how old you where…" I asked changing the subject.

"Fifteen."

"How did you attend middle school you should have been at the high school?" I asked shocked "Were you held back... a lot?"

"NO, no...the mist can do miraculous things Sean all it took was a little manipulation of it."

"Wait… what's the mist?"

"I'll fill you in on that tomorrow." She said, "Now let's go I'll show you to your bed."

I will say the Athena cabin was wonderful… it had a full library, plugs for computers, and free Wi-Fi. It was a nerds paradise, I could go on all day about the accuracy of the maps and the book collection, but that would bore you.

"This will be your bunk" pointing to a bed secluded in a corner. "Now go to sleep it's to be a long day tomorrow."

I climbed onto my bunk set my laptop in the cupboard built into the head rest and laid down. I don't know if it was the shock of my new life or the flight here but as soon as I laid down I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus books.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

I had a horrible dream that night… there were horrible monsters fighting people in purple shirts; they all had roman style swords and where at the base of what looked like the Golden Gate Bridge. My father had taken me there before but we had to leave for reasons that he wouldn't tell me.

As one of the monsters that had snakes for legs were about to jump on me I woke with a start and hit my head on the bed above mine. "Ouch" I cried… no not actually like a baby. "God that hurt." i said rubbing the lump that was starting to form on my head.

"You mean Gods" said a female voice across from me.

"Who's there?" I asked leaning towards my saber at the side of the bed.

"It's sad… you don't even recognize your own mother" said the figure stepping into the moon light revealing a black haired woman with grey eyes.

"Wait your Athena?" I asked as my job dropped.

"Yes young one…"

"Why are you here… from what Annabeth told me you aren't allowed to spend time with your children?"

"While it's true we aren't allowed to spend much time with our children, I wanted you to know that I've always been there for you and that I've been helping you for a long time."

"I don't know what you're talking about but since that video said that gods could turn us into stuff I'll remain silent."

"Wow… you're blunt; I guess that's why I cared for your father so much." said my mother as if she was remembering something.

"I'm sorry mother but I'm kind of exhausted so is there anything you were needing?"

"No my son go back to sleep I've been here to long anyway."

As soon as the goddess had come she was gone leaving me with a dark roomand i fell back to sleep, fearing that my nightmare might come back. Before I know it, its was daylight and Annabeth was waking all our brothers and sisters for what I assumed was some sort of class. Boy was I wrong."

"So Sean are you ready for your first sword fighting lesson?" asked Annabeth as we walked towards an arena.

A few minutes later in the arena "Wait… we are going to use these on each other?" I said as she circled me in an arena.

"Yep… I'll go easy on you… remember when I kicked your ass on the Wii." she said remembering the time when Grover and her had come over to hang out.

"That was just you waving the stick around like a mad man" I returned.

"Yah but it worked didn't it." she laughed as i haphazardly slashed and she moved out of the way.

"Ha… I went easy on you." I joked before she tripped me and won another match.

"Gods you're stupid… wise boy."

"What does that mean?" i asked as i got back on my feat.

"It's a joke of a friend of mine… he calls me wise girl because of mom."

"Oh… who is this friend?"

"Someone that I've had a lot of time to get to know… a son of Poseidon."

"I'm guessing our mother doesn't like him"

"How did you know that?" she asked as she knocked me down for the 3rd time.

"History class… Greek literature, something about Athens favoring Athena over Poseidon." I said as I got my first hit on her with my saber.

"You got lucky there kid… you've got a longer weapon"

"What was that about being better than me?"

"Remember I've got three knockdowns on you so don't get cocky, how does a child of our mother get so cocky…"

"I seem to remember a girl who thought she could beat a history teacher at chess and got her ass kicked for it."

"That was different… I was trying to blend in."

"Sure..." I said "ouch that thing sharp."

"No duh." She said tripping me of my feet and onto the ground taking the sword from me and pointing it at me.

"What are these made of? They don't seem to break or bend like normal bronze." i said looking at the blades as i narrowly avoided one of her stabs.

"Celestial bronze." She answered rubbing on the curved point of her dagger.

"What's the difference?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" She said squinting at me like our old history teacher did.

"What weren't you?"

"No actually"

"Really at seven? I don't think so."

"It's not wise to pester your elders… not so wise boy."

"Okay then wise girl" I said with a grin as I almost slashed her but she deflected and disarmed me.

"Sean… you're gonna get killed holding your sword like that… more like this."

"Like this" I said moving my hand away from the cross guard of the blade.

"That's better."

"Ahhh…owww that really, really hurt"

That's what you get for lowering your defense." She said looking at the gash in my side right between my breast plate and my hip. "Put pressure on it I'll go get a medic." I did as she said and the next thing I remember is my side being pulled back together by some unseen force "Sean are you alright" said a voice I couldn't quite discern but I knew it.

"Grover just continue with that infernal song I don't want to see one of my brothers die in front of me for no reason" and what came after was a continual bad song that wrenched my stomach… it sounded like when the wood wind section tried using trumpet mouth pieces to play hot-cross-buns.

Five horrible moments later Grover stopped playing his horrible song and the pain in my side stopped and so did the flow of blood that had been slowly trickling out. "Feel better now… that's why Grover wasn't allowed in the band room."

"Huh thanks Grover… ugh… can someone help me up." Annabeth reached her hand down and pulled me up and handed me my sabre and I put it in its scabbard that I had attached to the belt that was given to me.

"How about you sit and watch the rest of us while we train… you've lost enough fluids today to start sweating."

"Aww darn right as I was getting good."

"I was just going easy on you not so wise boy."

"I'll just sit over there on the steps and watch."

"Yah that might be a good idea so that I can keep an eye on you."

Two hours later the horn blew again and Annabeth told me that that was the sign for lunch.

She led us to the same table we had ate at the previous night. "So sis what is this mist stuff you spoke about last night?"

"Oh… um mist is this magical force that keeps mortals from seeing the real world like gods and monsters."

"And what about celestial bronze… you never told me what it is?"

"It's a type of metal most demi-god weapons are made from… it allows us to destroy monsters, but not kill mortals."

"That's cool what does it do when it hits a mortal, does it turn into a nerf toy and just bounce off?"

"No, it just passes through them like it's not there."

"No way, that goes against all rules of matter that I ever learned."

"Well you'll have to learn that mortals weren't always right."

"So the laws of matter don't exist at all?"

"I didn't say that… you still can't pass through walls."

"God that sucks… I mean gods that sucks." She looked at me and laughed.

"Where'd you pick that up from?"

"Mom, she came to see me last night to tell me that she has helped me with something, but I didn't know what she was talking about."

"Huh I didn't meet her until I was here for 4 years."

"Don't tell me you're thinking she's picking favorites?"

"No, it's just I'm kind of jealous."

"That's a first…"

"Shut up not so wise boy."

"Do you talk this way to all your family?"

"No, you're the only one who's always around me."

"Go to hell." I said jokingly.

"You mean go to hades."

"Hahahahahaha"

"Well we have the rest of the day free want me to teach you a lesson at chess?"

"Sure if you want to lose again."

"Please you beat me once in five moves and you think you're the best player ever."

"How did you fall for that… everyone knows how to black that one?"

"Annabeth, you lost a game of chess in five moves… I think you just lost you're spot as senior Athena cabin to a newbie." Said a brown haired girl across from us.

"Shut up Kim."

"All I'm saying is that you never lose."

"Well I'd never seen that move before."

"Let's go I'm gonna kick your ass. Sean…." Said Annabeth.

"Fine then where's the newest table."

After showing me the stone chess board in the Athena cabin and getting my ass kicked…

"So what was that about being better than me" She mocked.

"Go to hades."

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

"Annabeth what's going on everyone seems like they are waiting to die… like they are all going to be killed soon."

"Sean there's something you need to know… the titans are preparing an army to attack New York."

"Why would they attack new York?"

"Because that's where Olympus is now… over the empire state building. As the gods moved west so did the myths like the labyrinth… but me and Percy destroyed it last summer and in a couple of months they will be attacking… we need more campers to fight them off… we've had so many losses and traitors that we've been torn apart." She said as a tear started to roll dow her gray eyes… the same eyes I had… this was definitely my sister.

"Annabeth I'm going to give you some privacy… you probably need it." I said going to sit out side and wait for her to come out.

_**Next chapter I intend for Sean to spend less time with Annabeth please send reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus books.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:4**_

I must have waited out there for a little while because it was getting dark and the dinner horn blew. I waited outside the cabin until Annabeth came outside nodded and I followed her to the Pavilion. Most of dinner was the same as before until "Hello campers as most of you know tonight is capture the flag night… there will be no killing torturing or purposeful maiming the flags are not to be hidden and must be in the open. The teams are as follows: team one is Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Team 2 is Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Now go armor up and meet your teams outside the forests."

"Sean… I want you out of this fight… these Ares kids will kill you." she said as we walked to get our armor.

"Wait we actually are using our blades?"

"Yah why wouldn't we… but I want you to stay within sight of me, but do not engage the enemy you can tell the difference right?" I nodded "Good now if you do get seen and have to fight use your sabers length to your advantage. But stay away from the fight."

"What if I have the advantage like they only have a bow and they pass right next to me…"

"No, stay hidden… now let me help you with that you've got your breastplate upside down.

"This stuff is really heavy." I say motioning to the leather over my body.

"Yah but it will keep you alive." She snapped as she tighted a knot in my armor.

"Thanks… wise girl." I said as I studied her work.

"You've really grown use to calling me that huh." she said with a smile.

"Well yah… you're the only person here I've spent time with."

"We'll have to change that I can't have you following me EVERYWHERE, wise boy... Ready to go?"

"Ready… oh dropped my sword!" She just looked at me and put her hand over her face.

"Okay lets go you great warrior." she joked slapping me in the back as we followed our siblimgs out the door.

"I still expect that rematch."

"Okay but you're gonna get stomped again."

"I'm gonna have you on patrol squad with me so that I can see you AND send commands to everyone else."

"Yes ma'am" as I mocked a salute.

"No need to be smart with me… now your back to Not So Wise Boy" She said putting Emphasis on Not.

What came after this I do not remember but I think it involved being dragged out of the bushes, stomped, kicked and alaround tortured and then being stuck head first into a half dead tree for the remainder of the game.

"Sean ,what are you doing up there?" asked a feminine voice below me.

"Annabeth is that you down there help me… I can't get out."

"No it's not Annabeth, its Kim, how in hades did you get stuck up there?"

"Long story let's just say I've been here all day and end it at that."

"I should leave you up there but since monsters tend to come out late at night I'll help you just this once… little brothers can't help them until there stuck in trees.

"Can you save the mockery unt… Ouch…. Ugh thanks" I said rubbing my arm it had big black marks where the Ares kids kicked me. "Where's everyone else?"

"Back in the cabin Annabeth sent me to look for you."

"Let's go back I want to get out of this armor its way to heavy." And we went back to the cabin when we got there Annabeth hit me in the back of the head. "How could you let them stick you in a tree!"

I just grumbled and went to my bunk and removed the sap covered armor. "Who won anyway?" I asked. Everyone just glared at me I took that as my hint and climbed in to bed. "So we lost?" I asked again and found my face pelted with pillows. "I'll take that as a yes." and tried to sleep but the shock of things finally hit me... What was I doing here... how can I trust them... gods really how can I be so gullible the monster had to have been a hologram there wasn't any such thing as gods... but I couldn't help but believe it was true it explained so much... why I wasn't allowed to go to the park alone, why I couldn't go see movies alone.

I had to see this trough, I had grown to care for these people as family even if they might not be. "Sean I see you're awake... can't sleep?" said Annabeth

"Yah... thinking about how much this explains."

"I see lets take a walk... I'll explain something to you."

"Okay... ouch, dam bunks."

"Watch your head... that's all you've got going for ya."

"Shut up wise girl."

"SHHH.. you'll wake everyone." she said as we sneaked out of the cabin.

"Were are we going?"

"The lake I need to tell you something." she brought me out to the lake and we sat down."

"Sean... I had a friend who brought me here... his name was Luke, I really looked up to him"

"So?"

"He betrayed me, he betrayed the camp, he joined Kronos.. but not just that he tried to kill me... I want you to know I would never do that."

"Why would I do that are you thinking I might leave?"

"Well when you start thinking about the gods and how they use us as tools you might start to think of betraying them."

"I will admit... why can't they spen some time with us or atleast let us know they are there?"

"Becuse sean, they have so many children and when they interfere we get complacent... things start to go badly... thing are best the way they are."

"Thanks sis, you really are being helpful for me but I don't feel like i'm helping out around here, like i'm just getting in the way."

"Its always like that... you'll find your place here... now off to bed i'm gonna stay here alone for a while."

I reluctantly left "Thanks again... wise girl" and I walked off.

Thanks for you're reviews they are realy helpful... keep sending them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jercy Jackson or any of its characters just having fun.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

I lay there in my bed... lack of sleep making my eyes baggy and tired but I just can't sleep... I look up at the plain stone white roof of the cabin. I hear some one walk in to the room its Annabeth she has tears in her eyes... she had started crying after I went back. She lays on her bed and puts her face into a pillow and starts sobbing, I want to get up and console her but I didn't think that was a good idea she probably wanted to vent it out... so I laid there listening to my sister cry her eyes out I finally can't stand it I get up and sat next to her on the floor and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Sean go to bed..." she sobbed.

"Tell me whats wrong?" I said trying to console her.

"Its... its that I thought I could save him, he did so much for me, we went through so much together I can't belive he would do that."

"What what did he do?"

"Go! I don't want to talk about it" She cried "GO! Back to bed!"

I took that as an order and went back to my bunk so that my siblings didn't wake up. I must have laid there listening to Annabeth for a good twenty minutes longer before I finally fell asleep. But the sleep wasn't any better. I was watching the same fight only now there was a guy in roman armor with a golden spear that shot lightning at all the monsters around him "For the Legion... fifth Charge the Pit scorpion... First on me" and after he finished his order was knocked of his horse and the dream ended.

_**Yes that one was short I don't care I needed this one in here... I found it to be important to foreshadow later in the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and I do not own heroes of olympus just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:6**_

I woke with a start... again these dreams were really starting to get to me. It was the second week of me being at camp half-blood and I had finnaly started to get useful... but these dream that kept happening and the lack of sleep was starting to get to me.

Annabeth had us do our usual rutine... run 5 miles then spar with each other. I was sparing with the second newest camper to me and my half- sister Lexie, me and her had started hanging out a week after I had arrived... gods Annabeth was happpy when I started leaving her alone. Lexie looks a lot like Annabeth in most ways... same blonde hair but without the gray streak in her hair (Note to self ask Annabeth how heavy the sky is.) . We were sparing in side of the areana when I asked "So when did you find out you where a half-blood?"

"About half a year ago... I was walking home when a chimera attacked me I had barly enough time to dodge the attack and avoid getting eaten and then my gym couch, his name is Geelson Hedge by the way the way, through me over my shoulders and he brought me here."

"Thats interesting... what kind of sword is that" I said as I knocked her into the wall behind her and got kicked in the gut.

"Its an old roman gladus, I like it, its similar to the greek short sword."

"How long till lunch I'm starving?"

"Don't know."

"Dam... ouch... whoa." I said dodgeing another slash

"Hey whatch that thing you'll take someones eye out!"

"Well I hope it can do more than that." I said while allowing her to knock me down so I could rool and jab her from the side.

"You're lucky we're wearing armor... Your not that wise of a boy are you?"

I started rolling on the ground laughing.

"What? What I say?"

"Nothing... ahahah... just an inside joke between me and Annabeth."

"Exuse me?" she said looking at me confused.

"Sorry lexie ..." I said getting up.

"What were you saying?"

"That you're lucky we're wearing armor."

Then the horn went off. Then Annabeth said "Ok guys after lunch today we will be helping the Heaphestus cabin buuild war machines... the Titan army is only two weeks from New York and the Princes Andromida is only a week away so we need to be ready for them... you have all trained for these next few weeks and I expect every one of you to hold your own wheight and to take care of each other... I have grown to enjoy having you as my brothers and sisters"

I nudged Lexie "isn't it a little early to start pep talks"

I heard that wise boy!" said Annabeth as she conciled a grin "Now lets go eat!"

I walked next to Annabeth on the way there and she explained to me what I missed out on before I came to the camp. "So wait Luke is being posesed ny Kronos because Kronoses body hasn't reformed yet... what will happen when it does?"

"Well lets just say Kronos will grow invincebly strong and kill us all and leave it at that." she said "Now eat you look exahsted."

I really did those nightmares were keeping me up at night, "I am I can't sleep at night... I keep dreaming of these Purple shirted ligionares fighting in SanFrancisco... its been hunting me for weeks now."

"Sean... you do know that our dreams arn't always dreams right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh... how should I say this, some times our dreams are actulay happening, they can even be the future."

Okay now I was officialy weirded out, "So your saying... saying that my dreams are actualy happening, that there is a roman legion out there fighting monsters on the Golden Gate?'

"No, no thats not what i'm saying that it might be happening or might happen in the near or distant future... its best not to dwell on such things its best just to let them come or if it revolves around someont you know tell it to Chiron."

"Okay... I'm still a little confused on what you just said but ok."

Then Annabeth stood up... "Ok guys its time... the Hephestus kids are already started we should go help... even if some of you arnt the best builders or planners" she said looking down at me, "I'm sure we can find work for you." Then we followed her out of the Pavilion.

They assigned me to grabbing wood and stoking the forges... it sucked I was in asmoke filled room with fires and chared wood. I could hardly breathe... and then there was the Aphrodite children they had volenteered to help but all they seemed to do is stand there and complain 'this is to hard, my makeups running, its to hot' the only one that wasn't complaining was Carolynne she was the only other person helping me... she seemed different from all the other Aphrodite children... she didn't seem to care about her looks, she had short dirty-blonde hair and was a year younger than me but I found her kind of cute... she kept distracting me every time I would look in her direction.

She would hand me the wood I would put it in the furnace if it started cooling. I could monitor the temprature on the gauge next to the blistering fire. I started rationalizing Carolynne distracting me as the spell of all Aphrodite children. They had a reputation of being well... whores... that would sucker a man in and get what they wanted then leave them. But I didn't get that feeling from her. She felt diferent from the rest of her siblings especialy Drew, she seemed like the reputation of the whole cabin.

"Sean... Sean! My eyes are up here!" Said Carolynne. I noticed I was staring at her.

"Oh sorry just thinking... is it hot in here because I'm a little hot I'm gonna step outside."

` "Ok-ay, then" she giggled.

"Annabeth!" I said naughtiously, "Can I go back to the cab..." I puked "Go back to the cabin?"

"Sean you don't look so good here let me have someone take you to the bighouse to rest." She came back with the last person I expected to take me. It was Carolynne... She helped me up and half carried, half Dragged me to a cot infront of the bighouse and helped me lay down "Some one should come help you soon. I would love to stay here with you but someone needs to stoke the fire since you're not going to." She said softly and I feel asleep before the medic even got to me.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or heroes of olympus**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:7**_

I open my eyes to see my Annabeth next to me talking to a kid frome the Apolo cabin, I couldn't tell what he was saying but I think it was about me. Annabeth looks in my direction nudges the medic and they walk over to me.

"Sean their telling me that you had a heat stroke... it was set off when you were in the forge, they told me it wouldn't happen again as long as you get more sleep."

"Annabeth... what time is it I should get back to the others."

"Oh no you don't, I need you in top condition... you stay here, I'm gonna have the medics sedate you so that you stay asleep and NO! You do not have a choice in this."

"Oh come on I feel fi... oww." and I fell back into the bunk.

"Annabeth, the Princess andromeda has been sunk... we are sending search parties to look for Percy and Becendorf but its doubtful anyone survived the explosion."

"Tell me when he wakes up again. I have to ask Chiron something." Said Annabeth as my eye lids slowly fell.

\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night I didn't have the dream about the legionares... I drempt about some giant being that called itself Krios.

"Sir... the legion is advancing... that son of Zeus is leading them they will over take us in for days!"said a dark mass in the corner of the room

"Worthless! What good are you if you can't hold off a few demi-gods!"

"I apologise sir..." said the figure snapping a solute.

"Shut up and get me my weapon welp!"

"Yes sir!" said

"I'm gonna teach this Jason a lesson."

Then I woke up to see Carolynne watching me. "Are you ok?" She said with a look of aboslute concern.

"Yah why..."

"Because you were screaming, you looked to be in a lot of pain."

"I was?"

"Yah you were screaming something about a Titan fighting demi-gods."

"Oh... you heard all of that... Please don't tell Annabeth she'll get all worried... what are you doing here anyway?"

"I... I was... oh look its Annabeth I'll leave you two alone." she said quickly as she bolted out the dour

"You look better. Ready to get back to work?"

"Yah I want out of this cott help me up... how long was I out?"

"Two days." She said "Hey what were you and Carol doing Annyway?"

"She was just in here when I woke up."

"Yah I'll belive that I think she likes you."

"You thi... no, we're just friends."

"Ok wise boy I have to go... I won't be coming back until you move out for New York... so I'm leaving Malcom in charge can you follow his orders?"

"Yah as long as he dosn't try to get back at me for hidding her Civil War novel."

"That was you... hes still pissed about that now move it we're running out of time."

"Fine" I said walking out the door "but where are you going?"

"Classafied. Now move along."

I saw my cabin mates sharpening their swords and polishing their armor over by the forge so I went to join them... "So Sean finnaly back up and tripping" said one of the Aries kids as I walked by, as stupid as it was I fliped them off and kept walking I don't think that helped me make any alies in the Aries cabin.

"Hey you gonna do that to it to my face!" said one of them I kept walking... "Hey I know you hear me!"

I was about to turn around to do it to his face but Lexie came over and dragged me by the ear to the rest of my siblings. "What are you trying to do get killed!"

"They started it."

"Yah and they would have ended you!" she scolded.

"When did Annabeth leave you in charge!" I snapped.

"I'm not, but I don't want to see a brother be murdered by thugs right infront of me! Especialy when we're about to leave for a battle!"

"Hey you to quit bickering we got better things to do than kill each other!" It was Malcom, he was staring at us in anger, he looked like she might kill us before those Aries thugs did.

"Yes Sir." we said in unison.

"Thats better now go prepare we move out for New York tomorrow."

"But Annabeth said..." said Lexie but was cut off by Malcom again.

"I know what Annabeth said but I spoke with Chiron and he thinks that we should report to Olympus early to forify Olympus. He spoke with the gods and they agreed."

"Okay" Lexie and I said in unison again. Then we went to go polish our swords in the forge.

"Something dosn't feel right." I said while polishing my blade.

"You're a demi-god nothing feels right... your doing that wrong put less pressure on the blade."

"Like this... and I know nothing is supposed to feel right its just that why wouldn't the gods have their own fortifications?"

"I dont know... but theres nothing we can do about it. We have our orders."

"Yah you're right... its just I widh we could do more."

"You shouldn't be saying that you should be focusing on surviving this blasted war."

"So you're saying that you don't want to help the war effort?"

"No thats not what I'm saying I'm saying I plan on surviving this battle." she returned

"I'm done i'm gonna go pack my armor and clothes... see yah later sis."

"Ok wise boy."

_**Sorry about having to put lack of sleep and heat stroke but I couldn't find a better medical exuse but thats what actualy happened.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or the heroes of olympus**_

_**I apologise for these next few chapters its been a long time since I read any of the books and its been even longer since I was there so if any facts are missplaced I apologise.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Bro wake up, hello anyone in there." said Lexie shacking me, "Dude get up its time to leave."

"What?" I said drowsely, whiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Its time to go remember we're leaving for Olympus." said Malcolm handing me my sword.

"Oh yah, five more minutes..." I said rolling back over.

"Oh no yah don't" He said as I was pulled out of the bed with a heavy thud...

"Okay I'm up" I said,now alert."What time is it?" I asked looking out the window at the dark strawberry fields.

"Five A.M." said Ma;com "Now grab your gear and go to the top of the hill."

"Yes sir." I said mockingly to my brother.

"Sean..." he said slowly "Your sword." he said, as he pointed to my saber.

"Woops" I said embarassed as I attached it to my belt.

As I made my way to the top of the hill I noticed a figure standing a distance away from the group, it was Carolynne, without needing to say I went over to her and asked "Why are you up so early?"

"Just seeing some friends off... and good luck, don't die on me," She said as her cheeks grew bright red.

"Whats that supposed to mean"I asked a little embarassed.

"Nothing just saying be careful." she asked placing her hand on my arm.

"I will and keep out of trouble yourself." I promised "Hey Carolynne, I want to ask you something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you..." But I was interupted was interupted by Malcom Saying

"Sean get your ass up here we're leaving!" He ordered from the top of the hill.

"This will have to wait until you're in New York with us okay." I said turning around.

"Okay"she sounded kind of dissapointed like I had just crushed her heart.

"Sean come on we're leaving with or without you... come on!" ordered Malcolm again.

"Coming!" I shouted "And i'll see you two days from now... ok" after I said that she seemed to cheer up. I noticed her leaving as I sprinted to catch up with my siblings.

Once we were far enough away Lexie nudged me in the side and said "You two a couple yet?"

"NO! Why do you ask that?" I blushed.

"Everyone has bets on when you two will get together." she laughed.

"Yah but why do you ask?"

"Bro she visted you every day while you were 'asleep' we all know she likes you." She said putting 'hand quotation marks' on the word asleep sarcasticaly.

"She did?"

"Yah... I put my money on you two being together by the end of the war." she bragged.

"Hey you just told him bets off!" I heard Kim shout from the front of the group.

"What! Lexie told him dam" Said Michel infront of us.

"Sorry everyone!" said Lexie. As everyone climbed into two different vans that where parked at the base of the hill, along the road.

"So Lexie, whats it like at Olympus?" I said climbing into the same van that Lexie had.

"I don't know I haven't been there either."

"Olympus is a paradise, with golden buildings it has giant fields of grass and it has food like you wouldn't belive." Said Kim leaning back in the front seat crushing me beneath her.

"Thats all great... but I think you're crushing my lungs." I said weezing.

"Oh sorry bro" she said histaricaly as she corrected her chair so she was only slightly uncomfortable for me. "Better?" she asked with a smile.

"Thats as good as I'm gonna get in this small van."

"Ha good luck cause we have a few hours ride to go until we get to New York."

"Just great." I say as I lean my head back on the head rest.

"Thats actualy a good thing, it means we can actualy sleep on the way there," interupted Lexie.

"Yah thats great" I say yahning "Just gre..." and then I leaned back in the seat and fell asleep.

"Sean wake up...do I have to do this every time! Wake! Up!" Screamed Lexie as she shock me awake.

"What, what I miss?"

"We're almost there!"

"You say it like you'regoing to go to the beach for the first time calm down."

"I'm only exited because I don't have you snoring in my ear anymore...wise boy"

"You wish you were as smart as me!"

"yah if I wanted to be as dumb as Aries I would just beat my self in the head with a shovel about twenty times."

"Thats just cold... go read a sc..." I was about to finish the insult but Malcom grabbed both our hair from behind and said "If you two don't calm down I'll get mom she's only going to be a few buildings away when we are in Olympus"

That shut us up for a moment but then Kim said "Aren't the gods in the midwest fighting Typhon?"

Me and Lexie looked back to see a glare strait at kim "Come onKim it shut the kids up."

"Hey we're not kids!" me and Lexie shouted back.

"You can't drive... you're kids." said Malcom.

"If we we're kids would you trust us with swords or sharp objects?"

"Do you really want my answer to that?" He said sarcasticaly.

"Hey why are you in back?" aked Kim.

"To keep an eye on these two, Annabeth is concerened about how well they can take care of them selves."

"Whats that suppose to mean" snapped Lexie

""It means we're being babysat." I said "And you say your smarter than me." then Malcomhit me in the back of the head with his book.

_**I'm going to end this chapter here to make you guys anctious what happens next see how evil of a demi-god I am, I blame my mother.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its serieses counterparts i'm just having fun with it**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 9**_

"Okay you two, Out!" ordered Malcom. He was probably getting tired of me and Lexie argueing over who was smarter. "Grab your stuff out of the back and wait infront of the building for the rest of us to join you, and stay out of trouble!" scolded Malcolm shoving us out the door.

"I'm telling you I'm smarter" I said as immaturly as I could make it as she kicked me in the leg.

"Yah right I'm the smarter one, just because you didn't gett expelled from your school dosn't make you smarter." she said handing me my bag.

"True... but I still actualy passed geometry." I bragged.

"I was in seventh grade... I havent taken it yet!" she said reminding me that she was younger. "Besides you play trumpet... only retards play that."

"Hey you play the french horn so so are you. How dumb of an instrument is that, plus the trumpet can actualy be played in a marching band!"

"So... its a cool instrument... and it sounds way better"

"Yah if you like listening to cats be beaten with a baseball bat." I said sitting down on the steps next to the Empire State Building "How can Olympus be up there." I said in wonder

"Its facinating the architecture, the way its built... its marvulous."

"Finaly you two stopped argueing... gods that was a long drive with you two." Said Malcom. "Thats all it took... now I'mgona start carrying buildings on my back so that you two will shut up."

"So where to" said Kim as the second van load of my siblings finaly showed up.

"Olympus... we have to prepare the barracades."

What about the mortals when the fighting starts?"

"I don't know Kim, I don't know."

"Well lets start going its a long ride up... come on kids"

"How many times do we have to tell you... we're not kids" snaps Lexie again.

"Just go!" snaps Malcom.

So we start walking to the elevator. Malcom stands in the middle of the elevator with the other twelve of us stuffed behind him. Then I say to lexie as malcom hits the button that would take us to Olympus "What do you get when you cross a Horn player and a goal post?"

"I don't know what?"

"A goal post that can't march." I say.

"That joke blewhow about this one, What did little Johnny's mother tell him when he said "I want to be a trumpet player when I grow up?"

I don't know what?"

"But Johnny, you can't do both."

"Oh screw you"

"Save it for Carolynne!" says Lexie.

"Hey you two knock it off we're almost there."

"Fine...we'll finish this later" I said giving my sister the stink eye.

We steped out of the elevator into a giant plazza with stone colums and statues of multiple gods. "Okey you two be good or I'll trow you off the mountian!"says Malcom obviously full of our joking around.

"Yes sir" I say doing a mock solute again to be rewarded with another smack to the back of the head and Lexie snickers at my pain only to be rewarded with the same.

"What was that for?" she asks

"Because I felt like it" says Malcom "now everyone go put your bags over there by that bench. Tonight we're camping out." After we unpacked me and Lexie were forced to unpack all 5 tents because Malcom didn't trust us to help with the fortifications around the elevator to keep the attacking forces out.

"Are those tents ready yet?" asked Kim as she yahned aproching one of the tents.

"Almost... just gotta get the last one set but you're welcome to the other tents." said Lexie

"I think I know what I can and can't do squirt." said Kim as Malcom came over to us and we finished the last tent.

"All right everyone off to bed we've got a lot done and need to be ready for the battle I don't want anyone to be tired or HAVE A HEAT STROKE!" said Malcom glaring at me. Then he walked over to me and Lexie "You two will be sharing a tent tonight its that one over there." he said pointing to a small green tent with holes in the side. "You two will stay out of trouble and stay in your tent until we say so... now go" He ordered, I was quickly growing to dislike Malcolm, he was fine until he took leadership.

"Well that was fun" I sarcasticaly said to Lexie as I climbed into the tent, my sister close behind.

"Yeah, sure... gods when did Malcolm become such a dictator." she said as she flipped off a non-existand Malcolm.

"Yeah... he's kind of being an ass." I said as I tried to get comfortable in my small sleeping bag.

"I think its the stress, probably can't handle it that well." she pointed out.

"Good job captian obvious... now lets go to sleep before he makes us start making a death camp" I say as I roll over and close my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any part of its series. **_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

That night my nightmares contnued I saw the same kid with a golden spear on a horse he was shouting to others around him "Renforce our flanks... watch out the manticore are charging... Renya I need support."

"Sir, Krios is destroying the catapults... Sir we have to fall back."

The man on the horse was about to jump off when the dream ended.

"Sean... come oni don't want to keep waking you like this... get up!" Said Lexie.

"What is it?" I said drowsly.

"Come on we have only one more day to set up the barracades before the Titan army arrives."

"Fine... when will everyone else get here?"

"I think that Malcom said later today"

"Good because I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to with you guys." I said sarcasticaly.

"You to ready yet" said Malcom.

"Yah..." I sighed.

"What are you having us today... bro." asked Lexie

"You two will be setting up the trenches behind the barracades."

"Why aren't the Hepeastus kids helping" I asked.

"Becuse they need to be making armor and weapons back at camp to arm everyone." he answered.

"When will they get here?"

"Just start digging" said my brother shoving a shovel into both our hands.

He had us start the trenches at the base of the fortifications. The trenches had to be 4 feet wide and 3 feet deep. "Lexie... how do you think we'll win this war?" I asked.

"I don't know... sean you're doggingit to deep we need to be able to get out of them quickly."

"I... I do care about Carolynne."

"What brings this change up all the sudden?"

"I don't know maybe its the shadow of death looming over my shoulder... I just find out what I am and are thrown into a war... how am I supposed to feel about this?"

"I don't know, remember I've only been here for a couple months as well."

"Yah but still you've been here longer."

"Yah and you're older so aren't you supposed to take care of your little sister" She said histaricaly.

"Shut up... hey hand me that pick ax I found another piece of stone."

"What time is it?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"I don't know"

"Are you going back home after the summer?"

"No... I don't know... I've been trying to decide... I do miss my father."

"You don't know if he'll be safe with you there though huh?"

"Well if we don't win this war no one will" said Malcom coming up from behind us. "Now less talking more working."

As he walked away I said "What stick is up his ass?"

"He's like that every time Annabeth leaves... its his way of Copping with the stress."

"Ahh... I thought he was nicer before he took command."

"Come on we should get this done before he has a heart attack."

We worked for another 3 hours until we were finished and the campers started to show up... Chiron called a meeting of all the senior campers which ment that me and Lexie we're stuck waiting for orders. We had been waiting for a good thirty muinites when Carolynne sat next to me and Lexie found an exuse to leave (Dam her for that and I know you're reading this sis.) Carolynne just sat there looking at me with a grin on her face like this was the happiest she'd ever been "What were you going to say yesterday?" I asked her as a group of her sisters walked by giggling and laughing.

"I wanted to know if you..."

Then just as if on que' her siblings called out "Carolynne come on we have to go help the Appolo kids set up!"

"I should go..."

"Yah talk later." and then she walked of much like I had the day before.

"What happened there?" asked Malcom coming out of the meeting.

"Nothing, how'd it go?"

"Badly the Aries campers aren't going to be joining us."

"What!"

"They are still mad that the flying chariot was stolen."

"Thats..." then I was interupted by a messanger looking for Chiron, that went running the way we pointed. "thats not right... we need them."

"We know that."

Just as he was about to continue Chiron came walking out of the building, then he gathered everyone up by the fortifications. "Okay everyone... this is the day we've all been training for The titan army is only a couple hours away so I'll meet you all down in the loby for further orders. Then we all made our way down to the lobby eight at a time because the elevator could only hold so many.

After everyone had gotten to the bottom of the elevator I saw a my sister Annabeth standing next to a teen with black hair and a bronze pen in his hand (I don't know how I could see the pen but it seemed to be most prevelant) He was handing out orders and as malcom aproched to get our cabins orders Annabeth saw me and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' then Malcom came back with our orders.

"Well... what are our orders?" asked Kim.

"We are going to the 59th street bridge."

"Won't that leave us at quite a distance from renforcements?"

"Yah it will but Percy thinks we can do it."

"What about Annabeth?" I asked

"She has other work to do... now grb your swords and lets get going." Ordered Malcom.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any part of its series.

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:11 **_

_**The War Part I**_

"Malcom, whats up with all the mortals?" Asked kim as we started our long hike to the 59th street bridge.

"I don't know some sort of magic, their all asleep."

"Why are we awake?" I asked.

"What ever magic is affecting them apears to have no effect on us."

"Well thats nice" said Lexie walking up next to me."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"2nd avenue, we're almost there."

"How long we got?" Asked Lexie.

"I think we got another 30 minutes before they get here."

"Well then we had better get to running" Ordered Kim.

"Good idea we need to prepare."

"Anyone seen my sword" I asked they all glared at me. "Just kidding."

"There it is."Said Malcom pointing to the massive structure infront of it.

"Wow its huge... we ain't got anything like that back home." Said Lexie.

"Its enourmus how are we supposed to deffend that." I said.

"We'll have to spit up int teams. Kim you take the kids and half the others... I'll take anyone thats left."

"Ok but take this" she said throwing him her shield "You'll need it."

"Thanks... keep them safe or if the monsters don't kill me Annabeth will." And then we left taking the out going traffic side of the bridge.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked as one of my other siblings shoved past me "Hey Michell watch it."

"We're going to form a barracade with the cars... Lexie, Sean you two will start taking mortals out of the cars while everyone else moves the cars to a deffecdable position."

We all responded with a unisoned "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good now get to it." Said Kim

Me and Lexie had gotten half the mortals out of the cars by the time the monsters came into veiw. "They're here" said Michell from his lookout post above us.

"What do you see?" asked kim.

"A few cyclopses, a minotuar, about ten other Demi-gods and a hole lot of hell hounds" he reported.

"Just great!" I said

"Okay everyone its been good getting to know you all and if we don't make it out of here I want you all to know that I'm happy to call you all my brothers and siters... now lets make our mother proud!" said Kim as she raised her sword.

I drew my saber in an angry cheer and then we charged into battle to protect our home and our future. We were doing well we had defeated the minotour but when the cyclopes charged Michell was trown off the bridge by the force. "NOOO!" I may not have known him that well but he was still my brother and I was enraged by his death. I was about to charge the minotar when a sword came through its back I was surprised to see Kim standing there a hole in her leather armor and monster dust all over her.

"That was for Michell!" She shouted only to nearly be run through by a another demi-god. She seemed to know him. "Why did you join him Brandon... why" she begged.

I couldn't hear the mans reasponce because a cyclopes had almost crushed me between the two iron bars on the side of the bridge but I rolled out of the way and his head hit the bar with a metalic 'ding'. I had just enough time to bring my saber up and stab him through the neck and disintagrate him when Lexie shoutedc"Sean Look out!" I tried to figure out what she ment when I saw an arrow headed strait for me and I thought 'so this is how I meet my end' and I closed my eyes waiting to die. But I felt a sharp pull on my arm It was Lexie She grabed my arm and threw me to the ground. "Don't you ever listen now get up and help!" she shouted pulling me back up. "Don't you ever do that again!" She shouted again.

"Don't you ever shut up." I returned blocking a blow to the head from another demi-god and throughing him off the side of the bridge.

"No, but what are little sisters for?"

"Good point."

"How muh longer do you think we can hold out she asked" as she stabed a cyclopes in the knnee then sliced it down the back.

"I don't know... wheres Kim..."

"I don't know."

"Where is everyone?" then I noticed a body laying in the steet. It wasKim Her blonde hair covered in blood and an arrow sticking through her chest... she had to have been dead, the image still haunts me to this day, I had lost a sister. "Lexie look" I said pointing to the body.

"No!" she shouted "Dam you"

"Lexie, Sean... fall back to the base of the bridge!" It was Annabeth, she was standing next to who I figured was Percy. "Fall back" she called again. We made our way there avoiding being killed multiple times by arrows from our enemies. "Everyone stay back and if they get past us stop them, me and Percy will take care of this."

_**I know this isn't how the book probably went but I don't care this is how it went im leaving you with another cliff hanger because i'm tired and just want to sleep.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:I do not own the percy Jackson series or the heroes of olympus only having fun with it **_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:12**_

_**The war part II**_

"Annabeth when did you get back here?" I yelled running behind her dragging Lexie behind me

"Just a minute ago. Now stay Back." She ordered.

"Wait... you'll be killed if you take them on you're selves!" Screamed Malcom running up next to her.

"No we won't Percy's got a surprise for the."

"What do you mean?" Asked lexie.

"The curse of Achillies" she returned.

"Annabeth look out!" I screamed as Percy threw Annabeth to the side and got slashed by in the side. He took the pen out of his pocket and uncapped it... after he uncapped it, the pen became a sword, he brought the sword down on the monsters head and tore through its neck as a golden colored dust sprayed everywhere.

Percy charged into the fray, Annabeth in tow he would slash and stab with his blade destroying many of the monsters any that would get around him Annabeth would slice and dice with her knife. They made it through half the monsters when they finnaly retreated "We have to fall back to Olympus theres to many!" Shouted Annabeth as we scrambled back to where we had come from... somewhere during this Lexie and I took the wrong turn and wound up in a dead end alley. "Well atleast we're not surrounded." Said my sister as we reached the end of the alley.

"Or dead."

"Another plus" she returned.

"Lexie look out!" I shouted as I noticed a harpy jump off the fire escape above us.

""What?" … Thud... The hapy threw my sister into the wall and she didn't get up.

"So Sean... Why are you here?" said the black feathered harpy.

"Oh hello Mrs. Rigenback... how was tarturus?"

"Just peachy now lust make it easy and stay still while I kill you." She said as she drew her claws.

"Yah right and next I'll do my home work." I said looking over to see if Lexie was getting up... nope and that worried me.

"You're friend here... you're sister, good two children of Athena... good enough revenge on that Annabeth girl."

"You leave her alone" I snapped.

Then she charged me, I rolled to the side dodging the sharp claws but not fast enough not to be smacked by her wings and sent flying into a bunch of garbage bags, Luckaly for me I missed the ones filled with glass and landed on nice soft Hard wood. I almost was nocked out myself but the adrenaline rush from the dire circomstances kept me from it.

"Still can't fight well enough to save your own ass... good."

I was pissed from that last comment I charged her with my saber that caught her off guard, I cut her wing off which ment that she was left crawling on her bird feet, a goldenliquid dripping from where her wing had been. "You'll regret that demi-god." she shouted as she charged for Lexie laying limp against the wall.

I couldn't let it reach her I threw my self into the harpy my armor was ripped to shreads and my arm was almost torn out of its socket as the harpy started thrashing about I started to bring my saber up for the final blow but it was knoked out of my hand... how was I going to kill it with out my sword. Then I noticed Lexies sword laying on the ground next to her I jumped away from the harpy reached for the sword and put it infront of me as the harpy jumped onto me impailing itself on the blade and disintagrating into dust.

I was exausted, the fight left me with no energy. All I wanted to do was sleep but Lexie was still laying there against the wall, I ran over to her checked her pulse, weak but barely there. I had to get her back to the headquarterters that the camp had set up in the lobby of the Empire state building. I put my sword in its scaboard and picked her up in my arms and started my way back mumbling to my self "Don't die on me... Don't you do this to me... not now."

I ran all the way back to the building carrying my limp sister in my arms praying to our mother for her not to die.

_**HAHAHAHA another cliff hanger see how evil I am**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Kackson or any of the series or the heroes of olympus stories i'm just having fun.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The war Part III**_

"Sean what happened?" Asked Malcom as he took my frail sister from my hands.

"We... we... lost... Mrs. Rigenback, harpy... wall." I stuttered out but I couldn't form the words, I was just to worried.

"Sean... you're bleeding... Get a medic in here now!" He ordered as I started to fall to the ground but a pair of hands grabbed me as I fell into darkness.

One good thing that happened out of blacking out is that for the first time in two weeks I slept without having those damned nightmares.

"Malcom he's waking up get over here" shouted a kid in a camp half-blood shirt with a hole the size of a football in it.

"Wheres... uhg... ouch... Lexie is she... Okay?" I mumbled dryly starting to lean up until someone held me back down softly.

"She's going to be fine... now rest you have lacerations to your chest we're going to get you out of here before the titan army reaches this position," said the boy.

"No..." I managed to say trying to get up again.

"Sean you will stay in that bed... thats an order." Said a feminen voice, but with my blurry vision I couldn't tell who it was so I assumed it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth... please let me go back out there." I managed.

"You realy must of lost a lot of blood to think that I'm your sister..." said the voice again shoving me back into the bed. "Its carolynne"

"Carolynne... its you?" I said "You're safe?"

"Showing concern thats a surprise, is there something you want to ask me?... its going to have to wait Kronos is putting on the preasure"

"Austin, get him to Olympus where he's safe and he can see his sister." said another firmiliar voice

"Sean, its Malcom you're going to be ok and so is Lexie you did a good job... we're taking you up to Olympus," I was only able to manage a smile as my brother dissapeared into the hall and I was wheeled away in a strecher.

_**There I was nice enough to stop the cliff hanger and take this out of the next chapter that I had already typed**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy jackson series or the heroes of Olympus just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The War II Part III**_

I was being wheeled away on a wooden strecher as I watched Malcom running back into the fight. I was loaded into the elevator and brought up to olympus where I saw about ten archers on the wooden walls that we had built the previous day, I was brought to an area of the outpost that had been set up in the grass field.

I was placed in a cott that was next to a blonde figure that had a bandage around her head. "Sean is that you?" asked the figure.

"Yah its me... Lexie that you?" I asked looking to my right.

"Yah... and thanks." She said rubbing her bandaged head.

"Just returning the favor... don't you ever do that again." I scolded in a frail broken voice.

"Only if you stay away from arrows" She said attemting a laugh only to start weezing.

"Deal," I promised.

"Have you seen anyone... Annabeth... Malcom?"

"I saw Malcom, down in the lobby, Caroly... *cough* was there too... Malcolm wouldn't let me rejoin the... ow stop that!" I said to the medic trying to wrap the gash in my arm from when the harpy had started flailing. "he said I couldn't join the fight."

"Well I can see why." she said motioning to the bleeding hole in my chest.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound."

"Dosn't look like it to me." said the man who had taken me there. "The names Austin and that is not a flesh wound now stay down and let me stich you up and we'll get you back out there in a couple of ours if you're still up for it."

"Fine but only if you'll swear on it."

"I swear on the river stix that if you still want to go out and fight I will not stop you." He recited as he flipped me on my back so he could stich up the hole.

"How are you feeling?" I asked to my sister as she looked at the boy, "Hello earth to lexie? Do you feel okay?"

"Oh... umm I feel fine, just fine" She said placing her eyes back on Austin.

The boy left the tent saying "I'll be right back, I gotta go get some more bandages and a needle for that gash"

"Crap... I hate stiches" I said opening my eyes as wide as the would go.

"hahaha to bad for you all I needed was some bandages..." She laughed.

"Well then why aren't you back out there?" I asked looking her over for more inguries that I hadn't noticed.

"Severe concusion... Austin won't let me leave until he's sure I'm okay."

"I'd bet thats not your only reason for being here... you like him!" I chuckled.

"I do not!" (she lied.)

"Yeah, I'll believe that!"

"Like you should talk... I saw you walk into the door way last week watching Carolynne!"

"Shut up Storm eye!"

"We have the same eye's you idiot!" She scolded as Austin rentered and started threading the needle for my dreaded stitches.

"Yes but you're always angry" I returned.

_**Don't even say it I know extremly short but I took out a little from it for the last chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of olympus only having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The War Part IV**_

I lay in my cott screaming in pain as the needles for the stiches pierced my torn skin "Only ten more Sean." said Carolynne holding my hand, she had gotten there after a car had crushed her leg and left her sitting in a wheelchair.

"Just end it" I snapped.

"Eight more" said Austin on my other side pulling up the needle.

"What!"

"Five."

"Quit counting down and do it dam it!" Just as I say that an explosion rings through the mountian.

"He's here!" Sreamed one of the gaurds around the medical outpost as he ran to join the deffence of olympus.

"Three more.

This will have to wait!" I say swating him away.

"Sean don't go out there!" Said Carolynne.

"I'm going out there and you can't stop me."

"He may have sworn on it but I didn't... I'm not letting you go out there." she said again.

I was about to say something when I see the three old ladies walk by carring a body.

"The fates." said Lexie leaning up in her cott.

"The what?"

"Thats Luke... it's over."

"You mean thats it?"

"Yah... theres still going to be the clean up of whiping out the remainders of the army but first may I resume..." he said motioning to the hole that had reumed bleeding as I stood up.

"Fine... but quickly I want to find my sister." I said worrying about Annabeth.

"Okay... I wouldn't have let you leave anyway, I didn't finish my work... No don't laugh you'll tear your stiches out.!"

_**Yes its another short one i'm going to resume longer ones after this but camp curfue is about to start and I'll have to wait an hour before everyones asleep so I can continue... as for the end of the war I would limke to tell you how I fought Kronos my self but that would be a lie... I soent the remainder of it in the medical tent. And Lexie You're welcome. And thanks for saving me (Thats Carolyne typing that last sentence) **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Heroes of olympus**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 16**_

I was putting my armor on when Carolynne put her hand on my shoulder "So... umm... Do you want to..." I mumbled asked as I turnd around.

"Are you asking me out?" she said blushing.

"I... maybe do you want to go see a movie sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said giggling at my bright red cheeks.

"Well... need help with that strap?"

"Yah plea..."

"Get out of the way!" screemed a medic carrying another figure into the tent on a strecher.

"Annabeth!" screamed Lexie.

"What!" I said

"She's over here Sean hurry!" Said Malcom who had come in with the medic.

"What happened?" Asked Malcom.

"Knife wound." said Austin.

"Don't take and fucking! Fix her, you freaking moron!"

"Calm down... she'll be ok." He returned.

"She dosn't look it to me!" Said Malcom again.

"Don't say that, she's still counsious." He returned calmly. Guard get him out!" he said as Malcom grabbed his shirt. The guard that had returned after the titan army had deffeated came in grabbed Malcom by the back of his shirt and removed him from the room.

"Sean..." Cough "Lexie... go take care of Malcom I'll be fine." Mumbled Annabeth at a volume we could barely hear. We nodded and walked out of the room leaving Annabeth olone with the medics.

"Sean are you ok?" said Carolynne as I whipped a tear from my eye and as she placing her hand on my knee.

"I'm fine" I said removing her hand from my leg.

"No... no you're not."

"I... I.. just a little worried"

"Here" she said putting her arm around me. "You realy care about your sister huh."

"Yah" I sniffled. I looked over and saw Lexie in the same state I was she was sitting across from us next to Malcom who was sitting there in a trance. The strain of the day had hit me like a truck... I had lost half my brothers and sisters that day... I had lost friends and family that I had hardly gotten to know. "I barely got to know them Carolynne."

"I know... shhh she'll be alright... just rest" she said apoligeticaly.

"Sean don't worry" it was malcom snapping out of his trance and consoling Lexie who was at the verge og complete tears.

_**I know I said the next one would be longer but I couldn't keep going it didn't fit in with the layout I have planned now please keep sending in reviews and I would like to thank annabethc98 and foxbracken for their reviews they have kept me going through when I was tired of writing this story and found a way to make it fun again. **_

_**P.S. Wise girl coninues monday**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or The heroes of Olympus**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Carolynne was sleeping her head in my lap, Lexie was still sitting to worried to sleep but to tired to move, and Malcom was pacing the courtyard when Austin came out... "Ok she's going to be fine... We got a Iris call while you were all out here, Chiron wants all Athena children to report back to camp now," Ordered Austin.

"You'r looking at it." said Malcom. "Is she ready to go?"

"Yah" he said as Annabeth came out the tent.

"Ok everyone we should get going, I want to get out of this place." Ordered Annabeth.

I started to get up but then remembered that Carolynne was still asleep on my lap "Carolynne I gotta go ok, I'll see you when you're back at camp." I said helping her into the wheelchair that she would be confined to for the next few months.

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

"It'd be fine by me but I'm not in charge of that... Annabeth?" I said looking over at my eldest sister.

She shook her head "Fine but you're helping her up the hill." She said exahstedly.

"I'd be happy too." I returned grabbing the bars at the back of the chair and following my siblings to the elevator pushing my new girlfriend with me.

"So Lexie is there any way I could get in on that bet?" I asked jokingly

"yah right you've got the inside track on that."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Annabeth.

"Everyone had a bet on how long it would take for these to to get... ouch that hurt." said Lexie analizing the bruse I gave her for opening her mouth.

"Serves you right" I said.

"Carolynne get your boyfriend on a leash!" she said dodging a kick to the legs from me.

"Sean... stop I don't mind." she said.

"Oh come on I like beating on my little sister."

"Stop it you two" said Malcom again "You two are still kids in my opinion."

"Would a kids be in a relationship like this?" said Carolynne grabbing hold of my hand.

"Mature kids... still kids." He said grinning for the first time all day.

"Calm down Malcom you can take the stick out of you ass now that I'm back." Said Annabeth.

"I think that was the first time I've heard you curse Annie." said Malcom imediately calming down.

"Was not."

"Was too"

"Was so"

"Gods your anoying Malcom... and you call them kids"

"Shut up."

"Lets go there the van I'm surprised its still intact." Said Annabeth.

I pushed Carolynnes wheelchair over to the van helped her get in after Lexie And Malcom climbed in the very back, compacted the wheelchair, put it between us then got in after. "Sean... thanks."

"Well you couldn't have gotten in you're self."

"Yah but I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Lets talk about this when we're alone." she said

"Ok... but when do ou want to go see that movie?"

"Talk later..." she yahned, "I'm exahsted" she said as she held my hand on top of the chair dividing us, then falling asleep. The drive back to camp the whole car maintained a respectful silence. The car felt empty... I had lost seven of my eleven siblings. As we arived at camp I slowly woke Carolynne again as we puled up to the hill. I Climbed out reset the chair and helped her hop into it then pulled her out of the way of everyone else in the van.

"Sean are you ok?" Asked Carolynne as I helped her roll the wheelchair up the steap hill.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Well for one you are beathing like you just ran twenty miles and two you're injured look at that hole in your side."

"Don't remind me" I said as we reached the camp boundaries.

"Sean just leave me here, I can make it to my cabin myself... I'll see you... when your done."

"You sure I doubt I'm needed at this meeting"

"Yah... go, you should probably go."

"Ok if your sure."

"Sean just go" She said as she sent me running to join my sibling at the big house.

_**Ok that one was a little longer but still not long enough but I wanted to leave it here for now.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Heroes of Olympus, i'm having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 18**_

"Okay, now that you're all here I would like to apologise for you all, you have had the most losses of any other cabin..." said Chiron as me and my siblings took our places around the ping-pong/ meeting table. "first I want you all to know that we are pulling everyone out of Olympus, the war is over and congradulations Annabeth on you're new job of the rebuilding of Olympus and again I'm sorry we couldn't save luke Annabeth... we know you tried everything"

"Chiron... I'm okay now what did you call us here for?"

"I wanted to know if any of you know what happened to the titan base on Mount. Othrys?"

I looked around the room no one was moving they all seemed to not now anything about it. "I might know something." I said before Chiron was about to say something

"Well don't keep it to your self!" he said surprised.

"Well for the past few weeks I've been having these dreams about a Roman legion fighting monsters on the golden gate bridge." I said, "They where fighting a titan named Krios."

"No...no... I don't think so my boy that didn't happen we're the only camp." he said

"I didn't say anything about a camp... what are you talking about?"

"Nothing... anyone else think they now what happened?" he said quickly dodging the question. He waited a few seconds and when nobody spoke he said "Then meeting adjurned you may go back to your cabin everyone else should be starting to get back.

I sent Lexie to leave my armor in the cabin so I could go check on Carolynne at her cabin... her siblings had started to show up already and she was waiting outside for me... She started to wheel towards me but I got to her before she could make much distance "Hey Sean... can we go somewhere away from... them" She said pointing to her siblings giggling behind her.

"Sure where to?"

"how about the lake?"

"Sure I doubt anyones there yet." I said, Boy was I wrong.

"well thats gross" I said pointing towards my sister making out with that sea-sludge known as Percy Jackson.

"I think its sweat."

"Do you know what my mother would say if she saw what their doing?" I said enraged... I realy didn't like this guy at this point (Probably due to moms influence).

"Calm down Sean and help me out of this chair."

"Fine but can we get a little farther away from here... please"

"Yah thats probably a good idea, I seee its bothering you." I pushed her a good quarter mile

up the beach before I stopped.

"How about here?" I asked

"Fine by me if you'll just relax with me." after she finished saying that I helped her out of her chair and we laid down on the beach just watching the waves crash.

She leaned over to kiss me but it cought me off guard and I fell back. "Sorry, did that scare you?" she chuckled.

"No its just I've never been in a relationship before.. how 'bout you?"

"No never... but I figue wi can figure it out as we go." she said trying again for the kiss, this time I returned the favor.

"yah that was..." I was about to say 'better' but there was a loud cheering and a loud splash of two people being thrown into the river.

"What were you about to say" she asked pulling me back down to the sand.

"I was about to say..." but then she Kissed me again, but this one was different it went from just a kiss to a full on makeout. "Wow... uhh... I'm sorry … but are we taking this a little fast?"

"Yah you're probably right... wise boy."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"From Annabeth when you where uncounsious."

"Okay blonde beauty."

"Okay thats one of the better ones people have called me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh just some kids make fun of me because my mother has a reputation as a bit of a whore..."

"But I doubt thats true about you."

"Its not and neither is it about my mother... its just we've got a few bad apples..."

"Shhh... I understand... now whoes the one over reacting."

"Oh shut up" she said placing her lips on mine again."

_**Ok I'm back to atleast two a day now please send in more reviews and no I will not give spoilers.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo or the heroes of Olympus**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:19**_

I was laying on the beach me and Carolynne were still watching the waves crash on the sand. "Sean I think that was the horn for dinner... and its got to have been atleast three days since you ate."

"Yah... not my finest moment in the forge..."

"Its ok you weren't sleeping well."

"Still..." I said lifting her by the shoulders and placing her in the chair.

"Sean... come on I'm hungry... But its to bad we can't eat with each other."

"Yah... Well we could still spend time with each other after." I said pushing her wheel chair out of the compacted sand and onto the grass.

"No... I'm going strait to bed after, but how about after the mornings training?"

"I'm fine with that..." I responded leaving her at the Aphrodite table.

"Ok see you in the morning." She said leaning up to kiss me on the cheeks and I walked over to my table and sat next to Lexie, Annabeth was sitting across from me next to Malcom watching that sea spit of a boyfriend of hers eat.

"Must you do that..." I said towards Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" she asked not taking her eyes of of him.

"Watching that..." I said pointing to the son of Posidon two tables over from us as he spilled his frink in his lap.

"Sean... shut up" said Lexie kicking me in the leg.

"I don't trust him."

"Sean he saved our lives on that bridge." "Yah thats why I don't trust him he's two powerful and ontop of that he's now practicaly invincible."

"sean... he had Hades remove that curse from him while we were in the main temple of Olympus." said Annabeth taking her eyes off Percy and looking strait at me with an angry glare.

"Umm... lets change the subject." said Malcom neviously. "What do you think Chiron ment by a second camp?"

"I don't know..." said Lexie keeping me from retaliating on Annabeth and drawing me into the conversation.

"I don't know, but there's defently more going on then he wants us to know..." i said after my sister

"Yeah... but we should talk more about this in private... look he's watching us." said Malcom nodding his head towards Chiron sitting in his wheelchair form.

"Hey Annabeth pass me that Pizza... oh you're not listening." I said noticing she was back to waching Percy eat. "Malcom could you?"

"Sure... kid."

"Really... you're back to that." said Lexie shaking her haid and her long blonde hair smavking me in the face.

"Hey stop that... your hair is getting in my eyes."

"Sorry Sean..." said Lexie laughing at me. "So what were you and that Aphrodite girl doing down at the beach?"

I kicked at her but she dodged it and my leg hit the tables leg instead sending pain up my brused up leg. "Nothing... unlike what those two were doing" I said pointing at Annabeth.

"Yah we all saw... but Sean how long she got to be in that cast?" asked Lexie quizicaly.

"Well normaly a few months but Chirons going to give her some ambrosa and she sould be out by next week."

"Thats good because I don't want to see you being to 'pushy with her..." she said sarcasticaly.

"Eww... thats the last thing on my mind."

"Sure it is." she said looking at me with a grin.

"Ow shut up... I'm going to bed... see you guys later."

"Night... we'll be joining you in a couple minutes."

"Ok but I'll probably be asleep by then" then I walked by Carolynnes table brushed her shoulder with my hand and went to my cabin.

I walked in to see my armor was spread all over my bed the blood that I had lost and had stuck to the armor had dripped onto my bed... "Gods dam it Lexie!" I said. I took the destroied heap of armor off my bed and placed it on the floor beside it then I threw the top sheet of my bed on top off it and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes closed and I was completely out, the problem was my dreams came back...

_**Sorry cliff hanger Just getting back at Lexie for pestering me for what comes next talk later sis**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TLH just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 20**_

That night I didn't sleep well either... I dreampt about the Roman legion again... "Jason... Krios is destroyed... you did it,..." Said a dark haired girl yelled before kissing him on the lips.

"All heil the Prator!" Screamed the legionares around the couple. "All heil the prators!"

"Thank you men... but this fight was not just mine... it was all of yours... you fought well in the name of the empire!" Shouted the boy they were calling Jason. "Once we return to Camp Jupiter you all have one month furlow... now lets march!"

The dream ended as Jason pulled himself onto his house and pulling his girlfriend up with him and they rode off away from the San Francisco sky line.

"Sean get up... Malcom wants to talk about what Chiron said earlier." said Lexie grabbing me by the ear (There lexie I told them how you pulled me by the ear) and brought me over to the table that was by the bookcases.

"What time is it?" I asked while yahning.

"About two in the morning..." said Malcom as he pulled the maps onff the table and out of the way.

"Sean what were you talking about earlier about a roman army?"

"Wheres Annabeth?" I said avoiding the question.

"She just snuck out to the lake... couldn't sleep." Said lexie "Now what did you say about that roman legion?"

"Well before you woke me up I was dreaming about them again... they had just defeated Krios and were congradulating each other... when their leader said 'you fought well in the name of the empire!' I don't know what they ment by this... is the roman empire still around secretly?"

"Not to my knoledge... I think they were destroied by their enemies in 410 A.D."

"Well then what empire are they talking about?" Asked Lexie.

"I don't know."

"Did they say anything about where they came from?" asked Malcom.

"They said something about a Camp Jupiter."

"Jupiter... the roman version of Zeus?"

"I guess... but Chiron said we were the only camp" I said

"Yeah but Chiron was obviosly hidding something I think he was talking about this Camp Jupiter." Answered Malcom as Annabeth came in her pants covered in water and her shoes making squishing noises on the wooden floor. "We need to as... Annabeth what were you doing..."

"I was.. umm... Taking a swim" she responded.

"Annabeth you really suck at lying." Said Malcom to Annabeth.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Yah then what is that Hicky doing on your neck..."

"I can uh... explain."

"Well then explain" interogated Malcom.

"Leaches"

"Yeah and Sean has a chance of getting past first base... now what where you and Percy doing." He asked sarcasticaly.

"I don't have to explain my self to you... bed now!, All of you!" she snapped.

"Ahh come on sis..." Said Malcom "We're in the middle of something."

"NOW!" she screamed.

"Ok... Annie"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ok..ok we're going... yeash I was only asking" he said as we all climbed into our bunks.

A few minutes later "So Malcom what do you think Seans chances of getting past first base with Carolynne are?" asked Lexie from her bunk above mine... "Sean stop kicking my bed."

"Bed you kids... Gods Malcoms right." said Annabeth before we all went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:21**_

A week had passed and we didn't talk about what Chiron had said since that night, It was late in the afternoon and I was sitting next to Carolynne holding her hand we were talking about what we had done that day "And then Annabeth tripped crossing the river." I said finishing a story I was telling her about when e and my siblings went for a run.

"That's funny" she said, almost falling off the pier with laughter and into the water until I grabbed her.

"Whoa, don't fall… I'm not the best swimmer." I said pulling her back up close to me.

"Oh I'm sure you'd save me… you're a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"Oh shut up." I said as I silenced her with a kiss.

"Well, well… look at what we got here." It was Lexie interrupting another moment.

"Don't you have other things to do, like stare at Austin"

"I don't stare."

"So you admit you like him," I said to my little sister.

"NO!" she answered.

"Yah right."

"So Sean what was it Malcolm said about you getting to… Ahhhh!" She screamed as I knocked her into the lake.

"Sean!" Said Carolynne as Lexie pulled me into the lake by the foot.

"Say you're sorry" said my sister as she pulled me by the foot deeper into the lake.

"Never…" I said as I turned my body towards her and grabbed her head pulling it underwater.

"Sean!... Sean! Let your sister go." It was Carolynne she was yelling at me from the shore. She was the one person I was going to listen to at this point. I let go of Lexie and swam back over to my girlfriend scowling at me on the pier. "Sean get up here!" she said to me as I climbed onto the sandy shore.

"What?"

"What do you mean what, you're picking on your sister."

"She started it."

"Yeah, and I'm ending it. I don't want to see you getting punished for hurting her now go get dried off, I'm going to dinner." She said angrily.

"Carolynne, wait." I said desperately

"What!" she said turning around with tears in her eyes.

"Carolynne you're crying, what's wrong?"

"I hate it when we fight." She said whipping another tear from her eyes and grabbing me in a strong hug.

"I don't like it either." I said consoling her. "But this isn't a fight…"

"I know but it was way to close."

"I'll see you after dinner, tonight's capture the flag night."

"Ok wise boy."

"See you in a couple of hours, Blonde beauty" And then she kissed me goodbye.

"So Sean you sorry yet." Said Lexie coming up next to me as I walked to our cabin to change.

"Never… you were going to say something stupid."

"Oh and you don't all the time?" she said jokingly.

"Shut up." I said as I grabbed my clothes out of my dresser at the base of the bunk and walking into the bathroom.

"Hurry up! It's cold out here" Said Lexie knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm going, gods you're impatient."

"Just hurry."

I exited the bathroom a few minutes later and she went in to change, "Took you long enough." She said through the door.

"Shut up I'm going to eat the horn just went off."

"Ok I'll join everyone in a few minutes, as soon as I'm done in here."

_**Ok that one was pretty short but another good chapter in my opinion and I would like to thank Lexie (Annabethc98) for her editing and correcting my work.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 22**_

"Ahhhh come on Lexie you deserved it." I said while sticking my fork through a slice of roast on my plate.

"No way and I don't stare at him." She argued angrily as she lifted her soda glass.

*Cough*"You like him" cough* I said sarcastically.

"That's IT!" She said getting up from the table and running out of the pavilion towards the lake.

"Sean! What's wrong with you!" said Annabeth from across the table by where Lexie had been sitting.

"Hey she started it." I said pointing out the dinning pavilion towards my sister.

"Yeah but who said 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind?'"

"Gandhi," I said sighing.

"So what can you learn from that?"

"Fine" I said putting down my fork and exiting the pavilion as my sister had and headed towards the lake.

"Lexie…. Are you okay?" I asked walking up behind her as she looked down at the water, as tears dropping off her face.

"Go away!" she shouted but I didn't budge from the pier.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pick on you, I was joking. But you do stare at him"

"I don't stare!" She sniffled.

"Calm down sis it was only a joke."

"I don't care! Go away!" She yelled making the naiads swim farther from us.

"I'm sorry… come on capture the flags about to start." She just stared at me with shock and disbelief that I hadn't left her alone. "Come on it'll be fun." I bribed

"Fine… if it means you'll leave me alone." She said finally giving in.

"Good, now let's go back to the pavilion." I said as she started to follow me to the dinning pavilion. We sat down as Chiron got up to do his speech about the game. "Evening campers tonight is our first game of capture the flag and the last one as well until most of you return from school in the mortal world. The teams are as follows: team one is Athena (No surprise there my cabins always leader), Apollo, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite (yes I get to be with Carolynne). Team two is Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus. There will be no killing (Everyone looked at the Ares children as they sighed with disappointment) and no torturing, and you are dismissed to prepare." He ended and trotted off the podium and off into the forests.

We all went to our cabins to prepare but since my armor was still in shreds in the forge waiting to be repaired by one of the Hephaestus campers I was left with Annabeth's old armor that barely fit me. "Well this should be fun." I said looking enthusiastically at Lexie but she was still mad at me so I got a cold stare from her stormy eyes.

"Come on guys we need to get going, we're going to be late almost everyone's already outside." Said Malcolm looking out the window at the woods.

"Calm down we're ready… come on I need to tell everyone their squads." said Annabeth pointing at me and Lexie with her finger. "And Sean don'tt even think that you're getting in the same squad as you're girlfriend." Laughed Annabeth as we walked out the stone white cabin.

Annabeth's comment seemed to lighten up Lexie's mood because she laughed and said "Oh Sean I guess you'll have to wait to…." But I tripped her with my foot.

"Screw you wise boy." She said getting up off the ground.

"Storm eyes." I said i laughed.

"You have the same eyes."

"So... you're always angry" I responded.

"You're so stupid."

"Stop it I don't want to hear it anymore!" screamed Malcolm turning around and grabbed us both by the head and towed us with him as we continued walking "Until you two arguing I going to throw you both into the lake twice a day… and if you guys are nice enough to stop now I'll only do it once day for a week!" He threatened.

Me and Lexie looked at each other in fear we knew he would do it so when he asked "Now will you two stop arguing?" we nodded and he let us go right as he was about to reach the lake. "Good now get out of my sight and go to join the rest of the patrol squad."

"Yes sir" we responded. When we found the patrol squad the game had started for at least five minutes. Lexie was pleased to see that Austin was there. She spent a lot of time talking to him in her free time but she was disappointed to learn that he wasn't going to talk to her because the patrol squad was split up into recon groups Lexie and I were sent to lay low in the bushes (I didn't like that because the last time I did that I spent half the night hanging from a tree.) We laid there silently for a good ten minutes before a voice said behind us "Hey little ones" Lexie and I almost jumped. We turned around to see our mother leaning against a tree.

"Mother." We both said respectfully.

"Hello my children… I have come bearing gifts for your quest."

"I'm sorry mother but what quest are you talking about?" asked Lexie leaning back in our push.

"Didn't you ever wonder who was sending Sean these dreams about Romans." answered our mother "I cannot speak of the exact position of the place which you seek is, but I can tell you what you seek is west near the place you call home, Sean."

"Mother, we didn't plan on going on any quest" stated Lexie.

"But you have… did you not wonder what Chiron slipped up about that other camp… I told him to hint it…. I must go I've spent too much time here and Zeus doesn't know what I'm doing… your supplies and gifts are already on your bunks and there is an extra set for whoever you choose to bring… and whatever you do don't let Chiron know you're leaving or he'll have to report it to Zeus." And then our mother disappeared.

"Well that was weird…" I said as our flag was brought by us. "Shit was that our flag" I said as I got up and ran after the flag thief.

"Sean look out" but it was too late I hit my head on a low hanging branch and was knocked out. This is what I was told happened so don't blame me if I'm wrong (Lexie). I'm told that after I was knocked out by that branch Lexie continued chasing after the thief. She would have gotten to them but was stopped by a trip wire trap and dragged into the trees.

Then the enemies were unopposed as they brought our team's flag to where theirs was and we lost the game. When I regained **consciousness** I was being carried by my shoulders out of the forest, I looked to both my sides and saw Malcolm and Lexie were the ones carrying me. Well look whose awake… do you plan on getting out of every game of capture the flag?" said Malcolm as he and Lexie let go and I fell to the ground catching myself before my face hit the dirt.

"I'll take the bad attitude as we lost again."

They just stared at me angrily "Bro what did mom mean bout a quest?" asked Lexie as we walked into the cabin.

"I think she wanted us to sneak out and find this camp… But why wouldn't she want Zeus to know?" I asked.

"Wait you two talked to mom out there. What did she say?" as he noticed the backpacks on our bed. "Who are you going to bring?"

"Well I thought about having you come with us."

"No... He can't go and neither can I." said Annabeth finally making her presence known. "We need to cover for you two until you come back."

"She's right… and how are we going to get you guys out of here?"

We thought on that for a while then I said "I know… I have a date with Carolynne in two days, and Chiron isn't going to let us go alone… I could bring Lexie as our chaperone then we could head out from there."

"That settles how we get out but will she agree to it?" said Lexie with a look of concern.

"She'll have to… let see what's in the packs." I said walking over to my bunk and opening the grey backpack. When I opened it I noticed fifty dollars in mortal money, three golden drachmas, some ambrosia and a change of clothes.

"Well this is good we should be able to do this… So you're bringing Carolynne with us…"

"Yah… why would you rather have us bring Austin?" I said sarcastically.

"Well… NO!" she said "I don't like him Sean."

"Then why do you stare at him like you do?"

"Let's go to bed I'm tired and don't want to throw you back into the lake…" Said Lexie.

"Good idea" I said sleepily and climbed into my bed after taking off my armor and fell asleep.

_**Hey want to find out how Carolynne takes having to go on a quest…. Find out tomorrow and thank Annabethc98 for the idea of me and her to argue in the beginning of the last two chapters. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter:23**_

I didn't see Carolynne until after lunch during our free time between lunch and dinner so I decided that would be as good of time as ever to ask her about the quest, I'm just going to say it didn't start well. "Ahhhh come on… it'll be fun." I said to Carolynne for the tenth time.

"Why do we have to do it on our date can't you and your sister find a way to sneak out after." She said as we sat at our usual spot on the pier.

"Its important and you could challenge Drew for the Aphrodite cabin councilor after you have a quest completed." I bribed it seemed to change her attitude immediately.

"Well… do we still go to the movie?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Fine… but I come on the quest."

"I wouldn't have it any other way here's your supplies." I said handing her the gray backpack from behind me.

"This better be worth it Wise Boy." She said leaning on me. "When do we leave?"

"I was thinking in two days or so."

"It's a date then."

"My thoughts exactly." We sat there for a few minutes until I saw Annabeth and Percy walking into the lake to go for a swim (If you call making out in the lake a swim)

"How about we get away from here you look about to explode." Said Carolynne as she got up. I followed her away from the lake eagerly "Have you asked Chiron if we can go on this date yet?" She asked as we sat down on a bench near the cabins.

"Ahhhh, no I haven't."

"Well then what are you still doing here."

"Yah I should go do that." I said walking away towards the big house.

I walked into the big house and saw Chiron talking with Mr. D. I waited until they were done before I let them know I was in the room. "Umm Sir I have a question…."

"Well what is it Sean I was only talking with Mr. D about our last game of Pinochle."

"I was wondering if I could leave the camp for a few hours with my girlfriend and I to go to the movies?"

"Do you have a chaperone?"

"Yes sir, my sister Lexie has agreed to accompany me."

"Is she responsible?"

"Yes sir, she would say more than I"

"Then yes but what day?"

"Two days from now."

"Then good luck and have fun you may take a Pegasus, just leave them outside the city."

"Thank you sir, Mr. D."

"Sheen" insulted Mr. D. as I walked out of the building.

I ran up to Carolynne who was talking to Lexie about the quest. "Well we have a ride as well." I said putting my arm around Carolynne as I sat down.

"Great now we won't have to walk…"

"Oh Lexie, I forgot to tell you we're still going to the movie."

"As long as' we're moving by sun down I'm fine with that… I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks sis" I said as I turned over to Carolynne, she had a bright look on her face "So what movie you want to see?"

"I don't even know what's out" she answered

"We'll see ok blonde beauty." I said while pulling her closer.

"Wise boy."

"I guess you were never one for the bad boy…"

"Who ever said you were the good guy…" she said as she kissed me. "Sneaking out of camp, that's not exactly a good guy thing."

"Hey I'm just doing as my mom says."

"Oh so you're a momma's boy…" I must have looked pretty embarrassed because she continued "I can handle that"

"Oh really."

"Yah… so what's in these packs?"

"Just a few supplies, money, change of clothes, and some ambrosia."

"Well it's kind of heavy you sure that's all that's in it?"

"Yah… I mean I think."

"Did you check all the pockets?"

"Ahhhh I… think I did… wait no not this one it looks different from mine and Lexies."

"Well then lets look…"

When she unzipped the first two pockets she found the same things I found in my pack but when she opened the last one she found a pink scarf. It called for me to reach out to touch it but as I was about to Annabeth came running out of our cabin and grabbed my had preventing me from touching it. "Where'd you two get that!" She yelled.

"What do you mean it's just a scarf…" said my girlfriend placing it back in her pack.

"That's not just a dam scarf… it's your mothers, that's Aphrodite's scarf… now where'd you find that dam thing!"

"It was in my pack… the pack that your mother gave to Sean for the third person." Answered Carolynne zipping the pack up and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What's it doing in there?" asked my sister inquisitively.

"Apparently Mom thought we'd need it for something." I answered.

"Well just don't touch it Sean… no men should touch it Carolynne, our they will not ever leave you alone…"

"I could think of worse things…" I said looking over at my girlfriend.

"You say that now.." said my sister "Now Sean promise me you'll stay away from that thing…"

"Fine I promise…" I said quickly.

"Good, now to dinner… I just heard the horn"

So me and Carolynne walked together over to the dinning pavilion and spilt to join our tables.

_**Thanks for the reviews but I would appreciate more though**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 24**_

I sat there on my seat in the dinning pavilion, I wasn't hungry the next day we were planning on leaving on our quest and none of us knew what to expect. I was afraid… I could fight a harpy, I could go into war but I didn't know what to expect during this quest. I didn't know if I could protect them, could I keep Carolynne safe, I'd already nearly gotten Lexie killed during the battle. These questions were rolling around in my head like marbles in a blender.

"Sean, something up?" asked Malcolm from across the table.

"No… no just thinking." i responded dryly playing with the food on my plate.

"Well you're not eating, you'll be needing your strength out there."

"He's right Sean believe me… you'll be needing it and wish you'll have eaten more while here." Said Annabeth sitting next to Malcolm.

"You're right… I just don't know what to expect… how many quests have you been on Annabeth?"

"I think its four since last year." She answered.

"Well is there anything I should know?"

"Well first don't challenge the god of war to a fight on your first quest that never ends well… unless you can miraculously heal yourself easily" (I assumed she was talking about when Percy did that and only survived because of the ocean.)

"Well I can't so yeah I'll try not to do that"

"Ok and beware of Cyclops's they can mimic voices… so if you think you hear someone you know calling for you, bring out your sword before you do anything…" Instructed Annabeth.

"Okay that's more relevant information…" I said lifting my head from my plate and looking towards her.

"That's all I could tell you the rest you just learn as you go… now stop talking and eat." She ordered.

"Yes Annie." I said sarcastically

"And DON'T call me that… it makes me sound like I'm four."

"Whatever you say…"

I continued eating as she had said until Carolynne got up and motioned for me to join her outside.

"What is it Blonde Beauty?" I asked sitting on the bench we had the day before.

"Well I was wondering… what time are we leaving?"

"Well, me and Lexie were thinking around eleven, so that we get to the theater see the movie and are moving before dark."

"Well then… Ok I guess you have it all planned out."

"Is there something bad with planning out how we are doing this tomorrow?"

"No, just a little scared… it's been a year since I left the camp… well except for the battle."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…" I said placing both my arms around her sides.

"You're what I'm worried about." She said with a grin.

"Oh really…" I said kissing her on the lips.

"I can see what she means." Said Lexie sneaking up on us again.

"Don't you ever learn not to run your mouth Lex?" I insulted.

"Don't you ever learn it's my job not to make things easy on you wise boy?" She said slyly leaning against a pillar.

"Good point…" I groaned "what time is it?" I asked getting away from the subject.

"Around seven why?"

"Well Annabeth said that we should take advantage of sleep and eat while we're here." I instructed as Annabeth had told me to.

"Since when did you become a boy scout." Insulted my sister.

"Shut up storm eye."

"How many times do I have to tell you we have the same eyes!"

"Yeah but I'm not always mad." I returned.

"And I didn't throw my sister in the lake…"

"But you did pull me in the lake." I responeded.

"I'll leave you two with your argument I'm going to bed." Said Carolynne, then she kissed me goodnight and walked down the stone path to her cabin.

"Well are you prepared?" I asked my sister.

"As I'll ever be." she answered "How will we get our sleeping bags out without being noticed?"

"We'll have to leave them here and buy new ones somewhere,"

"Dam… and how are we getting to the west?" she asked.

"I was thinking the train… freight cars mainly."

"Like homeless?"

"Yeah… so bring febreze, it's probably going to stink."

"Have you told Carolynne about that?" she asked.

"I… Umm… no I didn't and I don't think she'll take it that well."

"Well Sean we should go to bed we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Then we returned to our cabin and caught some much needed sleep.

_**I know its not my best chapter but I find this one important and it explains before the quest**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, just having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 25**_

So Lexie, Carolynne, and I were getting ready to leave on our Pegasus's, Carolynne and I would share one while Lexie had her own. We were about to leave as Chiron rode up to us… "When will you three be back?" Asked the centaur.

"I'll have them back by four, sir" Lied Lexie.

"Ok good luck" said Chiron as I pulled Carolynne onto the winged horse and we took off Lexie not far behind us.

"How far?" Carolynne asked in my ear as the wind ripped in our faces.

"I don't think that far… but I've only flown a couple of miles on one of these." I said as our black Pegasus made a flight correction to the right increasing the wind speed for a second.

"Wow we're high up." She said gripping me harder, I was never a fan of heights but as much as I wanted to scream for my life I kept calm (Yes Lexie it was to impress Carolynne shut up)

"Well I wouldn't let you fall" I said as I moved forward on the Pegasus allowing her to move forward as well. "Thanks" she said as she kissed me in the wind.

We rode like that until we saw the city, we had the Pegasus's stay in a field us just outside the city and we caught a cab. "So were to?" asked the driver.

"The nearest movie theater." Said my girlfriend as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yes ma'am…" said the cab driver.

The driver took us to the 'Monocle Monster Theater', now looking back on it the name should have been our first warning, but since the line wasn't that long we ignored the odd name. "What do you to see Carolynne?" I asked

"What I don't get a vote." Said my sister.

"Hey you didn't have to come." I said to my sister.

"Actually I did, remember."

"Just let her pick you grey eyed child."

"Fine, but you're only a year older and again we have the same eyes… god you're a dumb brother."

"Shut up sis… now what movie?"

"Umm is there one you wanted to see?"

"Well I would like to see star trek but you probably don't want to see that."

"Good guess… gods I got the nerdiest boyfriend ever, how about The Lightning Thief?"

"Ok… I'll go get the tickets." I said as I left them to sit and wait.

"Three tickets for The Lightning thief please" I said to the sales clerk, she seemed kind of strange to me, she was a big woman that I couldn't quite look in the eyes, I don't know what it was but I couldn't look her in the eyes she just kind of weirded me out.

"Okay that will be thirty golden… I mean thirty dollars please." Said the big woman.

I handed her the money and walked back over to my sister and Carolynne who had already gotten a bucket of popcorn and sodas, me and Carolynne shared because we didn't want to waste all our money just on this one last indulgence before the quest.

"So what's it supposed to be about?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Well it's supposed to be about camp-half blood… Annabeth recommended it before we left." Said my sister from the other side of Carolynne.

We sat in our seats waiting for the movie to start… and as it started a big dark mass sat in a seat two rows away from us, the theater was pretty empty there were only about four other people in the theater. They all were sitting in different spaces but the same seats away.

The movie started and the lights dimmed I sat there watching Carolynne grin, I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close, my sister looked over at me with disapproval. "Must you?" she whispered.

"Must we what?" I whispered back just as I said that the four people in front of us stood up and walked towards us. My sister looked over at me and I grabbed my back pack and handed Carolynne hers just in case because at this point I was extremely creeped out.

Then the figures took out two foot long clubs out of their coats. "We need to go… now." I said pulling my girlfriend up out of the chair.

"What's going on!" she stuttered as she held onto me tighter.

"We need to go!" I said pulling her out of the seat.

"NO! We need food, and something smells good!" said one of the beings.

"Ahhhh… good luck with that…" I said as we inched towards the exit.

"Eww children of Athena smell like old books, especially that one." Said the figure again pointing at Lexie.

"Mom… that one smells nice." Said one of the other figures that were slowly surrounding us pointing at Carolynne gripping my arms tighter than ever.

"Leave her alone" I said pulling my sword out and pulling Carolynne behind me.

"It'll be nice and quick, my boy" It said in my mother's voice.

"You're a Cyclopes aren't you!' I shouted at the creatures.

"How very observant, young hero…" Said the Cyclopes taking a step forward.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Carolynne letting go of my arm and bringing out her short sword.

"Well, well do we have a daughter of Aphrodite among us that's what that delicious smell is." Said the third Cyclopes.

"Ahhhh, now I see" said the closest Cyclopes, the one they called 'mom' "Young love, how cute… I'll make you watch while I kill her." It said menacingly.

"NO! You won't, I'll gut you… you won't lay a finger on her!" I shouted at the beast as I charged at the closest one, the one threatening my girl.

I was about to slash the creature but it step sided me and I crashed into a row of empty seats. Nothing was between my sister, and Carolynne being killed by the Cyclopes. I started to get up, my head pounding from hitting the metal arm rest of one of the chairs. All I could see in the dark room was the glow of Lexie and Carolynne's blades, the dark figures of the Cyclopes, and the movie from which I could see Percy getting his ass kicked which I would have enjoyed other than the fact my girlfriend and my sisters life were at stake.

I stumbled back towards the monster that was bearing down on Carolynne, It must have thought I was still lying on the ground because I was able to bring my sword down through its chest and it disintegrated at my feet, leaving us with only three monsters left to fight off.

"MOM!" shouted the biggest of the Cyclopes as it charged for me "How dare you!" it screamed as I went to roll out of the way and the rest of its friends joined in the fight. I was able to dodge the second Cyclopes but when the third acme for me I flinched and was lucky enough to stab it through the neck and it disintegrated into dust like the first one.

I saw Lexie and Carolynne fighting the first one that charged me with their swords so I figured I could take on the last one that was starting to get up from putting its head through the wall. I walked over to it and said "Serves you right for threatening my girlfriend."

"You kill my siblings and think that I'm the monster… you are the monster." It said as it rubbed its head.

"Excuse me but you're the ones who tried to kill us." I said as I put my blade right through its chest. "I'm sorry…"

Just as I stabbed the monster Lexie and my girlfriend finished fighting the last one.

"I'm sorry Carolynne… I should have known… I mean come on 'Monocle Monster Theater' how stupid could I be." I said grabbing hold of her.

"Sean… it's not your fault I'm fine, are you? It looked like you took quite the fall." She asked while looking me over.

"Head hurts… but besides that I'm fine…"

"I'm fine by the way" interrupted my sister. "We should get going we don't know how many more monsters are in here.

"She's right." I said, reluctantly letting go of Carolynne. "Let's go." And left the theater and caught a cab headed back in the direction of the Pegasus so that we could at least get a little farther before we sent them back so that Chiron wouldn't get suspicious. We flew for a good hundred miles in silence until I signaled for us to land and send the Pegasus back to camp.

We had them leave us outside of a small town in a dense forest. We walked into the town to look for some sleeping bags and a tent since we couldn't bring ours with. As we walked around the town I couldn't help but be reminded of the town I grew up in. "Sean are you okay?" asked my sister as we walked into the towns Wal-Mart.

"Yeah I'm fine… just thinking of home."

"Are you sure you look tired…" said Carolynne from beneath my arm.

"I'll be fine let's just find these sleeping bags so we can sleep…"

"At least we don't have a deadline" Joked my sister.

"That we know of." I finished. "Look their over there." I said as we walked into the camping section.

"SO why couldn't we tell Chiron where we're going?" asked my girlfriend picking an orange sleeping bag.

"I don't know the details but our mother said something about her not wanting Zeus to know." I answered.

"But isn't it just a little suspicious?" She asked as me and my sister picked gray sleeping bags and we headed for the check-out lane.

"We should talk about this when we set up camp." I recommended.

"Yeah… okay."

We paid for our bags and headed back out into the forest hoping to avoid as many mortals as possible. We maid camp in the shadow of a giant Pine Tree, I took the tent that I had stored in my pack out and set it up, it was the same one that Lexie and I had used on Olympus. "I'll take the first watch… You two go to sleep." I said as I brought out my sleeping bag and laid it on the ground.

"No, Sean go to sleep, I got it" Said Lexie as she threw my Sleeping bag into the tent.

"Okay but I get next watch in two hours…" I sighed and climbed into the tent and Carolynne followed.

"Deal." Said my sister through the tent flaps.

_**I apologize for not updating I had to go on a quest…. I mean work I had to go to work with my father outside of town. **_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, just having fun with it

Heroes Saber Chapter 26

"Sean! Help." Screamed Carolynne's voice, I was running down a dark hall way, I could hear my girlfriend screaming in pain. I kept running down the hall way, but it never seemed to end, "Sean! Help!" said the voice again. The room was getting darker, the scream was getting more distant, but I kept running. "Help, Sean!" Her voice almost inaudible.

"Sean… wake up." I bolted up in my sleeping bag Carolynne was shaking me, I leaned over to her and held her as tight as I could. "What's wrong?" she said holding me back.

"You where… I heard you… screaming for…. Help" I managed to stutter.

"It's okay, I'm right here" she said bringing me back down to the ground, "You were shaking and screaming my name… it was kind of creeping me out." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Where's Lexie?" I asked franticly.

"Outside on sentry duty… she's fine."

"What time is it?"

"About two in the morning."

"Then it's my turn to keep watch…" I said crawling out of the tent still in my sleeping bag. "Lexie you can go inside I'll keep watch you look exhausted."

She looked like she was about to fall over she slipped off her sleeping bag and went inside.

A few minutes later Carolynne came out to join me "Need some company?" she asked.

"Sure" I said moving over to allow her to lean against the tree stump I was next to.

"What's this?" she said picking up a picture that must have fallen on the ground.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked

"Lexie must have dropped it." She said analyzing the photo "Is that Lexie and Austin?"

"Yeah it is" I said taking it from my girlfriend and bringing it to Lexie who was already asleep so I put it next to her head and rejoined Carolynne outside the tent.

"I didn't know that they were together…" I said shocked.

"How do we even know they are together?" she said.

"It just explains a lot… they spent all of their time together alone until we left."

"Well, I'm happy for her… she needs someone like him"

"Yeah… but still I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Sean you're way too protective of your sisters."

"Shut up and get over here." I said pulling her back close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder like she did so often.

Sean: I put this chapter after a few requests from Lexie that she wanted a chapter more relevant to her sorry sis that's how it came across but its still a pretty nice chapter if you like these kind of things.

Lexie: I said more relevant yes, but I didn't say tell them about my personal life! I never knew you saw that photo! And you are way too over protective, I don't know if you have noticed but Annabeth and I both fight better than you. Not to mention we both can get past first base in a relationship unlike someone.

Sean: Bull shit… remember the harpy, and the Cyclopes … and the second one to much info… I don't want to know what you and him were doing, mom wouldn't like it I bet especially if it was in her cabin…. hahahahaha


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun with it.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 27**_

I sat in my spot in front of the tent Carolynne asleep on my shoulder, and my sister sleeping in the tent. I had to fight the urge to go back to sleep, so I was staring at Carolynne until I saw a figure approach us. It was humanoid shaped, with golden blonde hair and as it got closer I noticed the figure looked eerily like Carolynne, the same light green eyes, the freckled face and small petite face. The figure approached me and I slowly moved Carolynne off of my shoulder to approach the being.

"Sean, is that my daughter?" asked the figure as I got closer.

"Are you Aphrodite?" I asked drooling (Sorry Carolynne your mothers hot… but not anywhere near you don't worry.)

"Yes, now is that my daughter that was sleeping on your shoulder son of Athena."

"Yes, that's Carolynne." I said as I moved to awaken her.

"No don't wake her… she has too much going on now… let her sleep, I have a message from your mother."

"Why didn't she send Hermes or Iris?" I asked moving back away from my girlfriend.

"She didn't want Zeus to know, he is against what she is trying to do." said the goddess,

"Well, what's the message?" I said as I turned around to see Carolynne still sleeping.

"She wants you all two know how long you have… two weeks." Said the beautiful goddess in front of me.

"What… how are we supposed to get across the country in a week!" I shouted and awoke Carolynne who bolted up and pulled out her sword.

"Go back to sleep." Said the Aphrodite calmly almost making me want to sleep. "Sorry about that charm speak can't really be aimed" she said waking me from my standing sleep. "Your mother knows it will be difficult for you to get across the country in only two weeks, so she has one last gift for you all, now sleep." She said as she snapped her fingers.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke holding Carolynne all my stuff lying next to me and my sister asleep on the hard ground of a bus stop.

"Where are we?" asked my sister getting up off the ground.

"I don't know" I answered looking over at the map attached to the wall. "The map says Boulder, Colorado."

"How'd we get here?"

"Carolynne's mom…" I said looking down at the blonde girl lying in my lap.

"So how are you and Austin?" I ask moving my stuff out of the way so she can sit down.

"We're… umm, we're good" she says as a drop of sweat drips down her forehead.

"Is there something I should know?" I questioned.

"He, ummm, he asked me out."

"Let me guess you said yes." She nodded.

"Took you two long enough… you've been staring at him for a month now, ever since he stitched you up."

"Oh, shut up you used to stare at Carolynne when you first met her… I remember you walking into a door watching her talk to her siblings." She insulted.

"Shhh, she won't ever let me forget that if she hears that." I say as Carolynne stirs from her slumber.

"Where are we?" she says as she gets out of my lap.

"Colorado, thank your mother she brought us here while you were asleep." I say as I brush my hand through her hair.

"Did she say anything?" she asks.

"Yeah we have two weeks to find the camp…"

"What! We don't even know where to look!"

"I know… but we should start by getting to California, that's where I last saw them in my dreams and that's where mom said they'd be.

_**I want to continue thanking Lexie for correcting this and possibly changing some of her lines…. If she wants to, just not that many and they have to make sense.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: _**I do not own PJO or THOO, just having fun with it**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 28**_

"How long have we been on this dam bus." Said my sister from the seat across the aisle.

"Shut up and go back to reading…" I say moving my head from the window. Carolynne had taken the aisle seat to keep me from picking on my sister about her and Austin.

"Sean shut up… its hot in here and I don't want to be dragging you out of a lake again… oh wait yeah that's a great idea, continue." Said Carolynne looking away from her magazine.

"Thanks Carol."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Would you prefer if I called you honey?" I say sarcastically.

"I think I'm gonna through up." Said my sister again.

"Shut up." I say back.

Carolynne shuts me up by punching me in the arm "are we in Utah yet?" she interrupts before I can say something.

"I don't think so… we still haven't left the mountains." Says my sister, as I place my arm around my girlfriend. "Yep, I'm gonna be sick"

"If your picture of Austin and you didn't make me sick you can tolerate this." I point out

"You… saw… my picture, dam you to hades"

"You dro…." I said as the bus came to a screeching halt. I couldn't tell what had happened but from what I could see the bus had crashed into something. I crawled onto the seat that I had fallen off of trying to regain my composure from almost being thrown out of the bus. I saw Carolynne and Lexie lying on their sides still unconscious along with all the mortals. I started to get up to pull my friends out of the crumpled bus when a giant figure stepped onto the bus, it had gigantic horns on the sides of its head and was covered in fur… it was a minotaur.

I knew that I wouldn't last too long one on one verses one of his kind… although being in a confined small area gave me the advantage when he tried to charge. I took refuge behind my seat when it did charge it missed me but when it stopped it turned around to try again, how was I supposed to beat this creature… It charged again but this time its charge made contact with me, I was thrown over about five rows of seats and slumped down in between the seats, feeling like I had been hit by a truck. The beast moved towards me slowly, taking its time enjoying every step in anticipation of its victory. I knew I was finished, my sword had fallen somewhere between the bus crashing and being thrown over the seats… and even if I did have my sword I didn't have any strength left to fight. I was exhausted, I invited death as a relief… an end to the pain.

Just as the Minotaur reached me it picked me up with its stubby, callused hands a grunt escaped the monster, it dropped my. It was only then did I realize what had happened, I noticed a bronze point sticking out its chest. The beast disintegrated leaving Lexie holding a bronze blade and me covered in golden monster dust.

"Well that was fun… but I think we should get out of here" said my sister holding out her hand to help me up.

"I'm fine by the way." I say as she pulls me up and passing me my saber.

"Aww darn… and I thought I was going to be lucky and have to carry you the whole way." She says sarcastically grabbing her stuff.

I put my back pack on just as Carolynne stirs… "What happened?" she asks rubbing her bruised head.

"Minotaur… must have charged the bus causing it to crash." I say as I place her backpack on my shoulders.

"Sean I can carry my stuff you look like the one who needs help." She continues as she rubs a speck of dirt off her arm.

"I'm fi… oww." I say as I try to move my shoulder.

"See, now let me take a look." She orders as she takes both back packs off my shoulders.

"I'll be fine…" I return and taking my backpack from her.

"At least let me look at it when we set up camp tonight." She requests.

"Deal." I finish and I exit the bus limping them following close behind following the highway towards the nearest town.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO only having fun with it.

AN/ this chapter is written from Lexies P.O.V. Because she said I'd tell it wrong, so without stalling any longer I'll let her take the computer.

Heroes Saber

Chapter 29

Lexie's POV

Okay, first I want to apologize for my brother, he tends to make himself the hero and save us from trouble... Okay here's what happened after we left the bus.

My brother was limping along the road in front of us, Carolynne was trying to catch up to him, I guess she thought he was hurt (He's really just a big baby... Don't you glare at me you know it's true).

"I'm fine Carolynne... for the last time, it's just a little sore."

"Sean... come on at least let me carry your stuff, your obviously lying."

"I'll tell you what... I'll carry it until it gets to be to much than I'll let you ok?"

"Fine... but if you start to slow us down I'm taking it."

"Fine!" he finally gave up, I'd been listening to them bicker for at least five hours and in this heat it felt like five days.

"Are you two done fighting yet?" I asked as a small town appeared on the horizon.

"We're not fighting... just arguing"

"It's the same thing!" I say as a car passes so I'm not sure if they heard me.

"Peta'Q" says my brother.

"What was that?" I ask confused.

"Klingon... shut up I was bored one summer."

"How the hell are you that nerdy?"

"Says the girl that plays Super Mario Brothers."

"Shut up, I can still whoop your ass"

"Bosh'Tet"

"Does that mean what I think it means!" I yell at my older but stupid brother.

"Close enough." during this whole confrontation Carolynne is just shaking her head.

"Yeah... you're a nerd" says Carolynne.

"You know you love it."

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"Okay then..." I say sarcastically, we went the rest of the walk in silence.

When we finally arrived at the town we made our way to the safest place we could set up camp... under a bridge that smelled like homeless people had been living in it and there were discarded beer cans allover the place. Yeah... I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"You've got to be kidding me... this is the best place you can find to set up camp!" I yell at my brother.

"Would you rather sleep by the road where we could be run over." he returns setting his backpack down on the hard concrete.

"Well you mean if we're not raped."

"Well yeah... but that's why I'm here." he says looking over at Carolynne who just laughs.

"Oh yeah I feel safer already... bull shit." she says sarcastically, "Sean, I care about you, but I'd feel safer around a charging bull than you."

"Yeah Sean you're not the manliest guy around." I pointed out.

"Ahh thanks" he returned.

"Okay Sean... let me see that leg" ordered Carolynne as Sean dropped his backpack next to the tent (That I had set up ALONE!)

"Ahhh come on, I'm fine" said my nerdy brother.

"Sean... tell me if this hurts." she said as she hit him in the leg softly.

"FUCK!" shouted my brother cursing as he hopped around the camp site clutching his foot. "What you do that for?" he asked nursing his bruised leg.

"Oh please, I hardly hit you... now come here and let me take a look" she ordered as I laid my sleeping bag down in the tent and set my backpack up as a pillow and took a picture out of my pocket. It showed me and Austin sitting on the pier (Shut up Sean... no its not that picture and stop blackmailing me that never happened) I sat there staring at the picture and listening to the Sean whine about how bad his leg hurt (Shut up you were really whining, in fact you might have been crying... hehehe). "Gods I wish he was here" I said to myself.

Then I heard Carolynne say "I'll take first watch, you two go get some sleep"

"Fine... but I'm staying right next to you, I don't want anyone to run off with you" said my idiotic brother trying to sound 'cool' as if someone as nerdy as him could be.

I fell asleep with the picture in my arms and my brother snoring in the background, just an almost perfect night if only my brother wasn't there.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun with it.

AN/ I am writing this Chapter again now I only let my sister write the last one because she was annoying me to let her.

EN/ (editor's note) I so did not ask to write that last chapter you asked me!

Heroes Saber Chapter 3

From what I could tell I was in an army camp, but the walls were made of wooden spikes, and instead of soldiers in army uniforms there were kids in purple t-shirts carrying swords and bows. A ghostly figure shouted something like "Greugus!" while pointing at a cage that was wheeling by carrying a load of what I assumed we're prisoners.

The ghost turned right towards me and shouted "Graegus!" ,while pointing right in my direction.

"Sean... Sean, get up, come on!" said a voice snapping me out of my nightmare

I was lying in my sleeping bag, my head resting in my girlfriend lap trying to slap me awake.

"Sean... What was happening?" she asked leaning forward.

"What..." I responded, trying to play dumb.

"What do you mean what, you were thrashing about and almost slapped me in the face, what was the dream about this time"

"I'll tell you in the morning when Lexie's awake, I don't want to have to say it twice."

"Come on..." she said moving closer to me, bribing me with a kiss.

Well of course I caved (shut up Lexie I hear you laughing, I am not a wimp). "I was at the Roman camp... it looked very militaristic, and there were ghosts that were pointing at people in a cage shouting 'greggus' at them." I said leaning in hoping to gain my prize.

"Nope..." she mocked leaning back away from me.

"Awww that's just mean."

"Yep, so... are you going to take your shift... I don't think we should wake Lexie, wait is that still the same picture in her hands..."

"You know he's an Apolloing shot."

"That was a stupid joke..." she says finally kissing me.

"Hey I gotta make do with what I got."

"That was a really bad joke Sean" said Lexie sleepily, "And what you thought was 'greggus' is actually 'graecus' which is Latin for 'Greek'; and you call yourself a son of Athena"

"Oh, Lexie you're awake" I said

"Yes, thanks to you and your thrashing" she said accusingly.

"Sorry. How do you understand Latin?"

"Because I'm smarter than you, and I already know Greek because I'm a demigod and I understood a few words in Latin, so Chrion suggested I start taking Latin with Annabeth. And I'm smarter than you did I forget to mention that?"

"Oh. And you are not smarter than me!"

"Keep telling yourself that Sean. Now I'm going back to bed. Do not! I repeat do not wake me up unless you are about to die." she said, and shot me a glare before going back into the tent.

"Stupid mini-beth" I mumbled "I'm never going to hear the end of that now"

"You know it" Lexie mumbled before going back to sleep.

EN/ OK every thing written after "Hey I gotta make do with what I got" was written by yours truly (this is Lexie fyi) Sean just didn't want to write the part where he admitted I was smarter. Also Sean is really bad w/ nicknames I mean "storm eyes" we have the same eyes! and "mini-beth" OK sure I am like a mini Annabeth, but not the best nickname. So what nick name would you give me? post it in your review and whoever's nickname is chosen will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 31**_

We had left the camp just before dawn, we deicided not to risk another ride on the bus and 'borrowed' a couple of bicycles from the towns gas station parking lot, (Not my proundest moment but we needed a ride). It was going to be a long ride, Lexie was whining about how I had almost got us caught when I tripped on the wheel.

The sun had risen and my skin was boiling, it was almost like the sun was getting closer, and closer, almost to the point where I could swear it was right above us, then a horn sounded I looked behind us and didn't see anything, then I looked up to see a bright yellow sports car flying over us slowly, its horn honked again and we stopped and watched the car park along the road.

A blonde haired man walked out in a yellow poliester suit and walked over to us. I saw Lexie's jaw drop she obviously got something I didn't. "Hello mortals... lookin for a ride?" asked the man.

"Apollo, my lord thank you we do need a ride" sain Carolynne bowing to the god, as Lexie finally snaped out of her day dream.

"I can take you as far as Vegas, but thats as far as I shall take you..." he said, as he walked back to his car.

""Ummmm... what just happened?" I asked as Lexie and I hopped off our bikes.

"We got a ride" said Carolynne optimisticaly, as she walked to the car.

"I call shotgun!" said my sister behind me as we went towards the vehicle.

Me and my girlfriend climbed in back allowing Lexie to sit up front. How come you allways get to sit infront?" I complained from my back seat.

"Because, I'm the smart one."

I looked over at Carolynne for support in this but she just rolled her eyes and looked out the window and watched us take up again.

"So... what are you kids doing out in the desert at a time like this?" asked Apollo putting his arm around Lexie.

"Ummm, a quest for Athena" Answered Lexie shaking off his arm.

"Oh, so what has my sister been up to then?" He asked, I couldn't help but laugh, she was dating his son.

"Ummm... she told... told us not to speak about it."

"Ahhhh... am I to asume it has to do with the Romans?"

We sat there in shock, how did he know... was he helping us because my mother told him too?

"It... we... yes my lord it does" stuttered Lexie from the front seat.

"I knew it, she was always doing things even when Zeus told her not too... but on another note." responded the god. "I hear you are dating one of my sons."

"How did... you hear?" said my sister still in shock from everything going on.

"He's praying for your safe return... thats all he's been doing, he's extremely concerned for you."

"He is?" she asked exitedly.

"Yeah... thats how I knew that Athena had sent you on a Quest."

"Can you give him a message?"

"What is it, girl?"

"Tell him I... Tell him, that..." but before she could word what she wanted to say.

"That you love him?" asked the god, my sister nodded, "Well I'm not ussualy a messager, but in this case I can make an exeption... now who wants to hear a poem?"

_**Please send reviews, I need idea's **_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun.

Heroes Saber Chapter 32 Lotus of your dreams Part I

If you are ever offered a chance to listen to Apollo sing, recite poem, or reenact a seen from Romeo and Juliet, do yourself a favor and throw yourself off the nearest building. We spent a whole hour with the god and I grew to appreciate, silence. The only enjoyment out of the how ordeal is that Lexie was suffering worse than I was. "Okay children this is as far as I will take you." said the god parking the car in front of a casino.

"Thank you, my lord." we all said in unison as we climbed out of the car and walked away. We continued walking down the 'Vegas Strip' all the lights and the remake knock offs of the wonders of the world like the Pyramids of Egypt. As we walked we kept seeing posters that said "The Lotus Casino, where you can rest eat and enjoy your time... free of charge for all minors," every time I saw this I thought it was a prank or maybe some sort of scam, but on the tenth time I saw it I started thinking that it might be real. "Anyone hungry?" I asked as they nodded and we turned the direction that the poster's arrow was pointing following it.

"Do you get the feeling that this is going to be too good to be true?" asked Carolynne gripping my hand harder.

"Well, we can't be picky, I haven't eaten since we were at camp." I answered.

"Yeah you're probably right, its just that... just stay close to me please, she squeaked as we walked into the giant casino. It was enormous, I couldn't see the wall on the other side of the building, there were lights from video games flashing everywhere I was in heaven. I wanted to spend a week just playing the video games. I saw Lexie was just as excited.

We had just entered the casino when the casino's doorman walked up to us and said "Hey, kids you look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

"Ummm... well, is it true what the sign says, that its free" asked Carolynne as she gripped my hand even tighter.

"Why of course its free! Now lets get you three out of those rags and into something a little newer." he said walking us towards an elevator.

We where on the fifth floor when I started to ask "If this is all free, than how do you..." I was about to ask how the casino could run without making any profit, but the elevator door opened revealing a hotel room twice the size of the Athena cabin. There were three twin size beds and a mini fridge at the base of them all. A fifty inch plasma screen T.V. On the opposite wall, and a bathroom with the door wide open revealing a walk-in shower.

"Okay, so here are your lotus cash cards" he said handing us three plastic credit cards. "If I may recommend there are clothing stores on level ten, and if you are hungry and the mini fridges don't contain what you want there are restaurant, on level twelve." and with that the doorman walked out of the room leaving us alone.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." said Carolynne letting go of my crushed hand and closing the bathroom door behind her.

I walked over to the closest mini-fridge and took out three cans of sprite and a bag of sour cream on onion chips (Carolynne says there gross, but I think they're great.)

"Sean aren't you a little suspicious of this, its all too good, I mean I'm happy that this is happening, but come on free food, clothes, and hotel room."

"You're to cautious... enjoy it its going to be great!" I blurted out wiping crumbs of chips off my mouth.

"That's gross, you actually like those things?" said Carolynne coming up behind me placing her arms around me in a white robe.

"Well yeah, want one" I joked

"I'll pass, why don't you go take a shower, you smell like bull"

"Well that might have something to do with the, Minotaur." I answered walking into the bathroom.

I will admit the shower felt great, the water was not hot at all but just warm enough to be comfortable. I must have been in there for a good ten minutes, when Lexie knocked on the door and said "Come on Sean... I don't want to smell like... well your arm pit, now hurry up!"

I stepped out of the shower dried off found one of the robes on the counter and grabbed my old clothes. Allowing Lexie access to the shower.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I do not own PJO or THO, Only having fun**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter 33**_

I lied on my bed in the hotel room surrounded by empty chip bags. Carolynne was on the bed next to mine and facing me. "So… ummm, what should we do…? I mean we do have two weeks to find that… whatever it was." I said dumbly getting up and moving to her bed placing my arms around her.

"Nice try….wise boy." She said swatting my hand away from her cheek.

"I gotta try," I said flirtatiously.

"Don't even try it not so wise boy… and I think Malcolm's gonna win that bet." Said my sister stepping out of the bathroom in a CHB t-shirt and jeans.

"Shut up sis…" I said getting up off Carolynne's bed.

"Get dressed I want out of these damn clothes they stink." She said throwing me my clothes which I had left in the bathroom.

"Well, why don't you go get new ones for us all?" I said throwing a sock at her.

"Do you really want to wear a pink shirt?…. Anyway I wouldn't leave you two here alone." She said throwing the sock back at me.

"Well I guess not" I said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

It took half an hour for us all to get ready to head down to get new clothes. An hour after we arrived at the clothing section of the casino we FINALLY left carrying our clothes in plastic bags. I was wearing a new N7 Hat that I had found in the 'nerd section' as Carolynne had called it. "So, what's the big deal about that hat?" asked Carolynne as we sat down at a Taco Bell that was in the corner of the twelfth floor.

"It's from a video game… Mass Effect." I said analyzing my new hat and eating my taco.

"Wasn't there a big news thing about how that game had sex in it?" asked my sister from across the table taking a bite of her taco.

"Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about." I said mischievously as I tried to kick her in the leg, but like always, she moved out of the way making me only strike at air.

"Excuse me!" said Carolynne as she spat out her drink, "Is there something I should know about your entertainment choices?"

"Ummm, no I don't use it for that, it's an optional thing." I said sweating.

"I'm sure…" said my sister moving out of range of my leg again.

"I'm not lying!" I nearly shouted, as Carolynne stared at me with her piercing green eyes. "Oh come on, I was curious!"

"Yeah… I'm sure about that… Hey Carolynne! Did I tell you about the time he was aslee…." She tried to say before I punched her in the gut to shut her up. And of course she returned the favor.

"What do you say we go back to the hotel room and relax." I say while getting out of the uncomfortable booth and pulling Carolynne up with a big grin on her face. I myself was blushing like crazy.

"I'm up for that." Says Lexie getting out of her seat, the whole time snickering at my misfortune.

AN/ Short but funny filler chapter, and Lexie…. I won't ever let you finish that sentence.

Lexie: Haha I remember this! You should have seen your face! Hahaha! Oh and one day Sean, one day I will finish THAT sentence, but not today... I'll wait a little longer its great for black mail! And I HATE the color pink (sorry pink lovers of the world!) Thanks for reading everyone! Who else enjoys Sean's misery! Leave a review and tell us! Oh and if you have any ideas on how to embarrass Sean tell us (or at least me!) We (mainly me) are always looking for new ways to embarrass him!


	34. Chapter 34

_**I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun**_

_**Heroes Saber  
**_

_**Chapter 32  
**_

We were all on our separate beds watching "The Lightning Thief" since we didn't get to watch it after the Cyclops attacked. I was lying there laughing at Percy getting his ass kicked… at least they got that part right. I didn't exactly like the movie but as long as Carolynne was happy I was. I got off my bed and climbed back onto Carolynne's and placed my arm around her and closed my eyes, only to be treated to another nightmare.

"Let us go!" shouted a girl, she looked a lot like Carolynne just with brown hair and darker skin, from inside a metal prison cell.

"What makes you think that they'll let us out just by asking, huh Piper?" Said a dark skinned boy in an old military jacket.

"Shut up Leo…" said the girl from her standing position next to the bars.

Then two wooden doors swung open revealing the teen from my nightmares, the boy that the legionaries had called Jason. "Hey … do you want out of here?" he said as he pulled out a key and approached the door.

"What kind of questi…" But he was cut off by Jason again.

"I'm going to get you two out of here… now follow me… Reyna won't find you in Berkley." He whispered opening the cell quietly.

But as the group was about to leave a dark haired woman in a purple dress and golden breast plate walked in with ten armed guards with bows and swords drawn. "Ahhh come on Jason," said the woman walking past the Guards "Remember when you used to love me? When you didn't steal my prisoners? They're spies! Greek spies! Why do you show them pity?"

"They're not spies, just lost." Said Jason as he placed the two behind him.

"I know that's not true." Said the woman again, "Guards lock them up!"

I woke up to Carolynne shaking me, "Sean, come on get up we're going down to get breakfast… and thanks for stealing my bed." She said with a glare.

"Wait! We have to go now!" I shouted grabbing my backpack and throwing Carolynne hers.

"What's the hurry?" asked Lexie following me out the door to the elevator while I dragged Carolynne by the arm.

"I'll tell you outside." I say over the loud noises.

As we approach the door, one of the doormen approaches us and says "Are you three leaving already? What if we were to upgrade your room to a V.I.P. room with separate rooms for each of you?" He bribed.

I'll admit I was drawn to his offer, but then I thought about my dream. "We'll have to say no for now sorry." I say turning him down.

"Wait Sean… come on it'll be fun." Says Lexie turning around to talk to the door man before I grab her arm and tow her with me.

As we leave the casino the pressure on my arms begins to decrease as we get farther away. "Sean… what happened? I feel like something was controlling me, making me want to stay.

"Yeah… I know I wanted to stay to, but we need to continue on this quest… I know where we need to go.

Semi cliff hanger… dun, dun, duh… well I'll post another probably tomorrow.

Lexie: Aww but that's the best part! You mean they have to wait a whole day for the next chapter, despite the fact we gave them TWO in ONE day! (you're welcome everyone its because of my awesome editing)


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 35**_

We were back to walking down the extremely hot streets of Las Vegas "So Sean, you said that you knew where we need to go?" Asked my sister readjusting the strap on her backpack.

"Well no, but I have an idea where we need to go to find them." I said walking towards a car wash.

"Why are we going in here?" asked Carolynne from next to me.

"We're going to call Annabeth, she should be alone in the cabin." I explained as I took a coin out of a bag and turning on a hose around the corner of the building. "Lexie could you hold this?" I asked handing her the hose.

"Ughhhh, why do I have to? Fine!" she complained making me grin.

"I hope I say this right," I prayed, then flipped the golden drachma into the mist coming off the hose and it disappeared. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Then I waited a minute and said, "Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood" The mist shimmered and showed Annabeth laying on the bunk reading a book and Malcolm drawing on a really big piece of paper.

I made a low grunt to get their attention, Annabeth set down her book and leaned up in her bed to get a better look at us. "Where have you three been! We haven't heard from you in a week!" She scolded in an angry voice.

"Nice to see you too." Lexie muttered, only to receive a glare from Anna Beth.

"It's only been four days since we left." I insisted trying to figure out what she meant.

"No it hasn't you've been gone for ten days!" she scolded again getting off her bunk.

I stood there in shock; I looked over at Lexie and Carolynne who probably had the same face I did. "No we haven't, we just got to Vegas two days ago!" I said with an unsteady tone.

"Vegas! Don't tell me Lotus Casino." said Annabeth in an irritated tone.

"How did you know that!" said Lexie handing the hose over to Carolynne and shoving me aside.

"I was there five years ago with Percy on our first quest." Said Annabeth as Malcolm walked over next to her.

"Find out where the camp is yet?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well, wise boy here thinks that he knows." she said while nodding her head towards me, "Sean, why don't you tell us?" continued my younger sister.

"Okay, well I had a dream of that praetor guy I told you about, breaking two prisoners out of a cell, when they were about to leave a woman in a purple dress came in and stopped them and imprisoned him too." I started.

"But how does this help us?" asked Annabeth.

"Well besides telling us why Mom wanted us to find the camp, before they were caught he mentioned the town Berkley, which I'm assuming is close to the Roman camp." I finished.

Annabeth started to say something when a voice said "Out of allotted time, please deposit one gold drachma for two more minutes." I looked at Lexie and Carolynne they both shook their heads and the call ended.

"Well, that's just great," sighed Lexie as we leave the car wash. "Hey do you think that we could use the Lotus cards to hail a cab to Berkley?" Asked Lexie holding up her Lotus cash card.

"Wanna give it a shot?" I answer as I try to flag down the next cab.

"Might as well." Says Carolynne as she places her hand in mine as I tried to flag down a cab. Eventually a cab stopped a few feet ahead of us.

We climbed into the cab and the driver asked "Where to?"

"Can you take us to Berkley, California?" asks my sister.

"Ummm," stuttered the driver trying to figure out why we were asking "I don't normally… It'll be expensive"

"This should cover it." She said passing her the card from the Lotus Casino.

The driver's eyes light up excitedly as he swiped the card through the fare meter "Yes! I am the luckiest cab driver ever! This is the second time!" he said excitedly, "One trip to Berkley, California… here we go."

AN/ Okay I want to thank my editor again. Please send reviews you don't have to login to send them. And if you were wondering it's the cab driver from lightning thief.

EN/ Haha that's funny he is a lucky cab driver. Why aren't I lucky? Oh wait that's right because I'm a half blood! And I'm sorry we lied, we said it would be up yesterday and we didn't, all I have to say is, blame Sean! I'm just the editor. Next chapter should be up within the next 24 hours. Again blame Sean, not me. Everyone knows I'm Lexie right? No? Well you do now!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not owp PJO or THOO, only having fun with it.**_

A.N/ I apologize for taking so long to upload another chapter, I was on vacation in Vegas and didn't have any Wi-Fi... by the way The Hover Dam is COOL... sorry annabeth that I was the first one to see it hahahaha.

_**Heroe's Saber **_

_**Chapter: 36**_

The cab driver was in a hurry to get us to Berkly, I guess he knew we were in a hurry. Lexie, Carolynne, and I sat in the back. Carolynne had her head resting against me, and I had my arm around her so I didn't care that I was stuck in back of a smelly cab. The smell of Carolynne's shampoo and her hair in my face made it all worth it.

"So... why are you kids going to Berkly with out your parents?" asked the cab driver from the driver's seat.

We all looked at each other, we hadn't thought he'd ask so I said "We have family staying up there..."

He gave me a suspicious look in the rear veiw mirror, he nodded and went back to watching the road. We went the rest of the ten hour drive in silence, he left us at a cafe about a block away from the college. "Well what do we do from here?" asked Carolynne as we went into the Collosium Cafe.

"Well we start looking for..." I was about to say Legionaries when three kids in purple shirts walked into the cafe and sat down two tables over. "Well that's what we're looking for." I say nodding towards the kids, as I try to avoid making eye contact with them.

"You mean thats what they looked like?" Carolynne asked

"Well that's what we look like if you think about it. Three teens in orange t-shirts and jeans."  
says my sister as she takes a gulp of her cherry-coke.

"Yeah... that's what Jason was wearing in my nightmares." I answer as one of the Legionares points at us and gets up. "Well that can't be good..." I whisper as I pull out my sword from under the table, concealing it between my leg and Carolynne's.

I saw Lexie make a move for her blade too, I noticed that the two of the purple shirted legionares were about to draw their swords when the one closest to us waved them down, "What are you graecus doing here!" he spat at us, "Octavian was right... first you send your spies to try and find weekness in our defences, then you send scouts to set up camps in our territory. Reyna will reward us greatly for the capture of more of you." he continued as he pulled out his sword, I instantly recognized it as a Gladus... the same kind of sword that Lexie used, only this one's blade was different. Instead of the usual celestial bronze these swords were a gleaming gold.

I pulled my saber out from under the table as I bolted out of my seat dodging a slash from the golden blade and my friends rolled over the back of the booth we HAD been sitting in. I saw Carolynne was fighting off one of the legionares and so was Lexie. Then, I had just enough time to notice that her blade sparked against her opponent's blade before I was grazed by a slash to the shoulder.

"What do you Graecus want?" shouted the boy I was fighting, his grey eyes staring angrily at me as he made another angry slash at my shoulder as I side step him sending him into the counter.

"We don't want anything other than our people!" I shouted back at him as he came back at me. "We're on a quest for Athena." I continued as I parried another blow from his gleaming weapon.

"Lier... you greeks are liers you all are trying to take over... Minerva would never help you!" he shouted angrily at me. While trying to figure out who Minerva was, then it hit me like a truck Miinerva was the roman version of Athena.

She's my mother, she sent us here to save the greek prisoners." I said as I brought the pummle of my blade up behind him and knocked him out with a sharp blow to the head.

"You... you are not my broth..." then he slumped over.

I looked over to see Carolynne still deep in a fight with her opponent quickly losing ground. Lexie seemed to have knocked out her opponent. I joined my girlfriend in fighting off her opponent, we didn't want to kill them, they were still demigods. It took us forever, but we finnaly managed to knock them out.

"What... what just happened?" asked Carolynne. I ignored her and walked over to the uncouncious legionare laying on the ground.

"Who's that?" asked my sister as she squated down next to me as I moved the boy against the wall and got up.

"Um.. our uh.. brother." I answered while getting up and heading to the exit

"Woah, I already have you and Malcolm as brothers, I do not need another." Lexie said getting up as well.

"Were you going?" asked Carolynne as she ran up to me across the street and sat against a brick wall.

"To wait." I answered angily slumping down.

"Wait for what?" asked Lexie setting her stuff down.

"Them to leave for their camp." I answer placing my sword in its scabard, "Then we follow them."

_I apollogize again for not uploading I've been away in Vegas having fun... stupid roman brothers in Ceasers Palace... no fun there._

_Lexie: Sean you have gotten so used to saying 'apolloing' and 'apollogize' from making fun of the fact that I'm dating the son of Apollo that you have let it mess up the way you spell things its 'apologize' not 'apollogize.' Does anyone one else here some times wonder how he is related to Annabeth and I? Anyone at all? Let us know in your review! _


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own PJO or THOO, only having fun**_

_**An/ I apologize of not uploading any wise girl lately… I just have writers block and will continue it as soon as I can.**_

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 37**_

It took about an hour, but the Romans eventually left the café stumbling down the street rubbing their heads screaming stuff in Latin that I didn't quite understand, but from what Lexie said it had something to do with stuffing Greeks into a flaming trireme and using it for target practice, which made me a little uncomfortable, I had heard that those had a nasty habit of being caught fire easily. I shook Carolynne awake, she had fallen asleep waiting.

"Where'd they go?" asked Lexie picking her backpack up from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder, "They were just right over there." She says pointing to the side walk.

We walked down the road for a while, but we didn't see them. "Well good job genius, you lost them…" said my sister angrily.

"Shut up you had just as good of view as I did Storm eyes!" I retaliated hitting her in the arm hard.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you! And most of all, I'm sick of this gods damn quest!" shouted my sister while punching me in the arm. "I should have stayed at camp! Why did Mom have to send me! I didn't ask for this!" She said as she sat on the ground clutching her arms while leaning against the wall of the bridge overlooking a highway.

"Lex… come on, you know we wouldn't have made it this far without you, and won't it feel good to pick on Austin because he's never been on a quest?" I said consoling her.

"Well yeah… it will be pretty funny." She said lifting her head.

"And how proud will Austin be of you that you finished a quest?"

Hearing her boyfriend's name seemed to pick her up "Okay let's get this over with," she said getting up. "Wait where are we going to look for them?"

I laughed at her comment."Well, it looks like that's been done for us look down." I said pointing over the bridge at two purple shirted, Legionaries armed with spears and shields.

"Well that was easy, now how are we going to get past them?" asked Carolynne leaning against the metal bar on the bridge that stopped people from falling off.

"I hadn't thought about that. Ummm" I stuttered trying to figure out a way to get them away from the door without them raising the alarm.

"Hey Carolynne, do you still have your mother's scarf?" asked my sister as she took her eyes off the heavily armed Legionaries.

"Yeah, but what good will that do?" she said taking off her back pack.

"We could use it to distract the guards, put it on." Ordered my sister, at this point I figured out what she was going to do.

"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" I asked.

"If you mean drawing them away from the door, then yes. I'm a daughter of Athena aren't I? So I always have a plan. You should be more like me and Annabeth."

"Wait you're going to… did you get that from star trek: the final frontier?"

"How in Hades are you that nerdy Sean?" said Carolynne as she took the scarf out of her backpack.

"I don't think we'll ever know." Insulted my sister as we walked down the side of the bridge.

AN/Ok a short one but I like it and need to plan this next chapter out a little more. But my editor is yelling at me to send her another chapter. And as always I want some damned reviews.

Lexie: now now Sean that is not how we ask for reviews. And don't blame your laziness on me you're the author! But anyways I'm going to ask you all nicely to review. Will you all please review it makes me glad that my editing doesn't go to waist. And Foxbracken thank you for letting me know I am not the only one who wonders how Sean is related to me or not, I think we have trouble believing it because of the fact that his grandfather is Hermes.

AN/ yeah… sure you know that was a joke right… moron I'm not that stealthy or stealing.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, only having fun with it

_**Heroes Saber**_

_**Chapter: 38**_

We were laying in the bushes on the side of the highway planning… we were going to have Carolynne pretend to be under attack from some sort of monster and screaming for help, while Lexie and I hid along the ditch that divided the highway from the trees. When the guards ran over to help Carolynne, we would jump up from behind and knock them out and then tie them to a tree.

"So… wait what happens when they get here?, You two will just jump out and take them out before they figure out what's going on?" asked my girlfriend again as me and Lexie walked away from her and down to the soggy, garbage and leaf filled embankment on the side of the road. I nodded laid down and rolled into the pit making sure I couldn't easily be seen.

"Ugh, how long does it take one person to understand a plan this simple! I have to remind myself we are working with a daughter of Aphrodite and not Athena. But it explains why you date her I mean you're not much better to when it comes to this kind of stuff." Lexie said as we were waiting for Carolynne to scream.

"Yeah... Hey wait a second! What's that supposed to mean!"

"My point exactly. Now shut up before you blow our cover." Lexie snickered

"Whatever Storm eyes."

"For the last time Dumbo, we have the same eyes!" She said as we adjusted our position in the ditch.

Soon enough we heard Carolynne scream and we knew the plan was a go. We soon saw the guards crossing the embankment to find the source of the scream. As soon as they're across, Lexie and I jump into action. We climb up silently behind Legionaries and grab them, putting them into headlocks. This is where things start to go south. Carolynne hadn't screamed because of what we had planned, but because of a Hell Hound attacking her. But I could do nothing to help her, the guard I was trying to knock out was using his head to bash my face in. I dodged a few, but before he finally fell to the ground the back of his skull made contact with my face sending ripples of pain throughout my face.

I looked over to see Lexie tying down her legionary with the rope we had found along the highway. "Lexie! Tie up them both, I have to go help Carolynne!" I shouted running towards my girlfriend as she dodged another blow from the Hell Hounds giant paws.

I heard Lexie shout "Where are you going!" but I ignored her and jumped through the bushes onto a giant mass of a Hell Hound. I slashed my saber down its side causing a gash and a slice of fur to fell off and evaporate into golden dust leaving a hole dripping with golden blood. I was about to bring my sword down again, but the hound brought its hind leg up and kicked me off with one quick movement.

I hit the ground hard, I tried to get up but I had landed so hard that the air was knocked out of me leaving me wheezing on the ground. The hound was about to jump on me and tear me apart, but a blade appeared from the creature's neck and the monster disintegrated leaving my sister with her sword pointed down where the Hell Hound had once been. "What in Hades were you thinking!" Scolded my sister as she pulled me up.

"I… I… was trying to help Carolynne…" I said a moment later after I caught my breath.

"Well then that's three times I've saved you." she bragged sheathing her sword.

"Yeah, and I've saved you three times as well so we're even." I finished walking over to the unconscious Legionaries .

"I'm fine by the way!" said Carolynne punching me in the arm.

"Sorry… I figured you would be." I said rubbing my shoulder. "Now you and I will put on their uniforms and take Lexie in as a prisoner."

"First off why am I the prisoner? I would never be captured, I'm too smart to be. And second, why do we need to have a prisoner in the first place?" complained my sister as she studied the roman lance that one of the guards had been carrying.

"Well we only have two uniforms for one, two we need to find where the prison cells are, and three because I know what to say to the guards and Carolynne has been in enough danger today." I say as I take a bit more of the rope out of my backpack to put it on my sister.

"Fine, but if they torture me and we get out of this alive I am so going to kill you." She promises.

"I'm fine with that, if you can catch me" I joke as I take a shirt from one of the unconscious legionaries and handed it to Carolynne.

"Pssh, I'm not worried about capturing you, quite frankly I'm not worried about killing you at all, you'll be an easy kill. How you have survived this long though I have no idea."

"Gods I hate you Lexie, out of all the girls in the world I have to get you as a sister."

"Awwww, I Hate you too! And I know, aren't I so much awesomer than all the other sisters in the world!"

"Shut up and put this gag on, and by the way awesomer is not a word.." I said handing her a rag to tie over her mouth. I swear that is the greatest tool in the world because it can shut my sister up.

After Carolynne and I got dressed, we took Lexie's sword and I put it on my waist after I had placed my own sword in between my arm and the shield. Then we tied her arms behind her back and made our way off towards the door which we were certain held the Roman Camp, and our fellow Greeks.

Sean: Okay Lexie I hope you had fun in that prison… I know I was funny bringing you in as a prisoner. And by the way you're just as nerdy as I am… gods you have to be the only person I know who can play Mario Brother's blind folded.

Lexie: oh shut up Sean before I tell everyone the rest of the story about how you woke our entire cabin because of...

Sean: OK that's enough of that! we don't need to tell the whole world about that.

Lexie: actually I would love to tell the whole world, but it's awesome blackmail so I won't. and I was exaggerating when I said I could play it blind folded! I can play it yes but so can a lot of other people!

Sean: Whatever Storm eyes. so everyone you know what we love and those are...

Lexie: REVIEWS! AND FOR THE LAST TIME DUMBO WE HAVE THE SAME EYES! SO DOES EVERY OTHER ONE OF OUR SIBLINGS!

Sean: yeah but you're always angry

Lexie: I am not! only at you! You know what I'm done with this conversation. please review everyone before I end up killing Sean.

Sean: Like you could… remember last time the only time you knocked me down was because I was going to slash your side.

Lexie: Ugh… I hate having you as a brother.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, I only own Sean and Lexie

Sean: sorry people, my sisters the one writing the next chapter… (Unanimous sigh) I know but she wants a turn, oh well she's a 'prisoner' how bad could it be.

Lexie: shut up Sean... People like my writing better than your's anyways, plus my POV was better than your for this part of the story anyways. you could have been the prisoner but no you had to make me so stop complaining! ok people I'm back and telling my part of this story

Heroes saber

Chapter: 30

Lexie P.O.V.

My brother was shoving me through the entrance to the Roman camp, having way too much fun treating me as a prisoner in my opinion and he earned himself several kicks in the shin from yours truly. He was wearing the legionaries purple uniform and was carrying a spear and shield much like Carolynne, they had left me a knife that we had been carrying. I had concealed it behind my calves in my cargo pants (what they're comfortable and can carry what I need).

We left the dark passage way into an open field, overlooking a small city that looked a lot like the paintings of Rome in books I have read, and there was a giant wooden fort. That must be the roman camp, I thought. As we approached the camp, if you can call it that with all the ballista's and catapults, I saw satyrs being kicked and flipped off like they were the most hated beings. When I was at camp satyrs were treated as equals not like slime, I stopped in front of one that looked like the poor thing was starving. "What are you doing! they're going to notice you've stopped." whispered my brother pushing me forward with his shield.

"I know, but look at this, it's sad" I replied the best I could through the gag I had in my mouth, making sure to struggle and fight back futilely so that the guards wouldn't get suspicious.

"I know it's sad, but there's nothing we can do." Grunted my brother putting more power in his shove, earning him another kick in the shin.

We traveled down the cobble stone path until we came up to the wooded gate that guarded the roman camp. Two of the guards at the gate walked up to us "Who is this?" grunted the guard.

"We came across a few Greeks. The other two got away, but we caught this one." Said my brother pushing me forward for added effect.

"What is your cohort?" asked the guard looking over at Carolynne.

Carolynne froze up, she didn't know what the guard meant. She looked over at my brother hoping for an answer. "Fourth. We're with the fourth."

"Good, good for you, I have a friend in the fourth, Conner Castagno." said the guard as my brother locked up hearing that name. What's wrong with him? I remember thinking. "Okay off you go and victis honor" chanted the guard.

"Victus honor?" responded my brother only half understanding what was being said. "Ummm could you help us get the prisoner to the cells… she's a fighter" asked my brother as on I fought against his grasp to add to the effect again.

"Ughhh. Fine, and I thought I was going to get off duty early today." mumbled the guard leading us to my awaiting cell.

The guard lead us to a big stone building inside the camp that held a lot of cells but only two were filled, one held a boy with greasy blonde hair and was wearing the same purple  
T-shirt as the other Romans, while the other cell held a dark skinned girl with brown hair, and she wore a snowboarding jacket; the boy looked almost like a Latino Santa's elf, he had curly dark hair, pointed ears, and wore an army jacket, he also kept fiddling with his hands like he was making something.

The guard cut the rope binding my wrists, and shoved me into an empty cell across from all the others, while I was getting of the ground he locked it and walked away. He then led my brother and Carolynne out the door leaving me alone with my fellow prisoners.

"Who are you?" asked the boy in purple.

"Lexie." I answered after I removed the gag from my mouth "Why are you here?" I asked "You look Roman."

"I am. I was trying to free them; I thought I could use my position as praetor to get Reyna to allow me to take them, but she and that traitor Octavian told her that they were dangerous." Said the boy.

"Hey quiet in there!" shouted the prison guard."

"What are your names?" I ask quietly

"I am Jason, and these are Piper and Leo." The boy answered

"Hi, I hate to see that they brought another person in here to rot." The girl who I assumed was Piper whispered.

"Oh I have no intentions on rotting in here. Lexie Grayson, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, at your service. "I said

"Man I like her all ready! She's cute and smart too! Do you have a boyfriend! Please say no." Leo exclaimed, while Piper thankfully slapped him on the arm. "Ow!"

"This is not the time to be flirting with girls Leo!" Piper scolded

"Thank you Piper. And yes I have a boyfriend back at camp, and if all goes according to plan we should all be there soon." I said glaring at Leo. "But I don't know I kinda like having a room, or cell I guess, to myself, I've always had to share a room."

"Awww man and she's funny too! Are you sure you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Leo, I'm sure I have one." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry bro, I'm sure the next girl the bring in here will be free." Jason said trying to cheer up Leo.

"Why wait for the next one to be brought here, when he can be free and can flirt whenever he wants?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Hahaha, that's a good one! Us being free again. There's no way!" Leo exclaimed

"He's right we don't have the tools or weapons to escape." Piper shrugged

"And even if we did have those it would take one heck of a plan to get past the Camp's defence." Jason said.

I smiled. "Like I said Daughter of Athena, at your service. And a Daughter of Athena always has a plan, and hey I'm not so bad when it comes to battling either." I said as I pulled up my pant's leg to reveal my knife, and held up my wrist to show them my bow and quiver, which were currently in the form of a bracelet. "Hope you guys are ready to pay attention, because here's the plan."

Sean: Ok I'm back… hopefully Lexie didn't screw it up that bad.

Lexie: I think i did a pretty good job plus this is longer than most of your chapters. And i mean this is better than listening to how you and Carolynne made out the whole time this was going on!

Sean: you are such an egotist… and no we weren't.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or THOO, I only own Sean and Lexie.

Herpes Saber Chapter: 40

After the guard led us out of the prison cell we had to wait until night to start the plan. I remember thinking _That won't be too hard, just find a dark place in a corner no one will look and wait_, boy was I wrong. It seemed that the entire camp was built to have no hiding place, which made sense; you don't want your enemies to be watching you in your own camp. So we had to make do with being inconspicuous, Carolynne and I walked side by side trying to look like we belonged.

"Do you think she's going to be okay in there?" I asked Carolynne as we turned a corner as we made the twelfth lap around the prison cell.

"I would hope so. Plus its Lexie if anyone can do this its her. What did that guard say to you?" she asked as a couple of legionaries walked by.

"Victus Honor?" she nodded. "I think it means Honor to the Vanquished."

"That's a little gruesome… And the fourth cohort?"

"I guessed, in my dream Jason had mentioned a first and a fifth cohort, so I guessed there would be a fourth." then I saw the figure I had been dreading seeing since I heard his name. "Ummm lets turn around." I mumble in Carolynne's ear and turned quickly hoping he didn't see me.

"Why?" she asked turning to follow me.

"It's that Conner kid." I said quickly while checking the time by looking at the sun to see how much longer we had to stall.

"How do you know?" she asked quizzically while adjusting the strap on her shield.

"Because… he's my step-brother." I said as I turn my head to see if he saw us. Good. He's still standing there I don't think he saw us I thought as I straighten my neck to look forward.

"Oh, umm did he see us?" she asked starting to look back, but I nudged her telling her not to.

"I don't think so, how do you think we could get out of here, those ballista's are going to be a little bit of trouble if we just run straight out of here. " I asked running through scenario's in my head. "Do you think that they have Pegasi?"

"I don't see any… wait is that an eagle?" she said pointing in the dimming sky.

"Yeah, well I think so, gods that thing is giant!" I said looking up almost walking into some one. "Do you think…"

"No! No, please I hate birds!" she begged as I continued my line of thought.

"We might have to…" I said looking to the west at the setting sun. "People seem to be going somewhere… we should find a dark corner and stay there."

"How about over there," she said pointing to a dark corner that I had over looked.

"What would I do without you?" I say as I slumped down behind the stack of wood next to what smelled like a restroom. "Yet again…" (AN/ read "Wise Girl" in the future to find out what he would do with out her)

"Shut up…" she mumbled as she laid her shield on the ground where it couldn't be seen and sat next to me.

We waited for about an hour until everyone was gone then we left out secluded corner and made our way back to the prison avoiding the small groups of patrols that remained. I opened the door to a guard half asleep with a 'swords and daggers' magazine covering his face.

"Who's there!" he shot up his magazine hitting the dirt floor and pulling out his gladus.

"Easy there, we're here to relive you." I said nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask for proof.

"Finally, I'm starving. Want me to bring you two back something?" he asked moving towards the door and tossing me the key to the cells.

"No thanks, we already ate before we came here." I lied. I was actually starving, but I didn't want him coming back.

"Okay." he said putting his hands up sarcastically and leaving the building.

"Took you long enough!" scolded my sister as she moved closer to the door awaiting her escape,

"Come on sis, I think prison life suits you… now who are you?" I said looking into the cells containing the people from my dreams, "You're Piper!" I say pointing to the dark skinned girl in the corner, and you're Leo, and Jason!" I said unlocking the first cell and letting them out.

"How did you know that?" Asked Piper moving out of the way and leaning against the wall.

"I've been having dreams about you three" I explained (Shut up Lexie I am not a stalker… ) She looked at me like I was some sort of freak, "That came out wrong…" I said unlocking Jason's cell.

"No kidding? Now let me out so I can kick your ass for the way you treated me on the way here!" scolded my angry sister.

"Calm down, or I might have to leave you here." I snickered walking over to the last cell and earning a swift punch to the arm form Carolynne. "What! It was just a thought!" I smiled unlocking the cell.

"If you left me one your hopes of escape are doomed, two I would get out by using my knife to pick the lock and would then kick your ass. And three' we both know you would never leave me behind because no matter how much you say you don't, you care too much about me. I'm your best friend and the awesomest sister ever... and you need me to keep you alive"

"Pssh, I don't care about you, your my annoying sister."

"Then why were you, and are you, so overprotective about me dating Austin?" my sister questioned smirking.

"Ugh! Fine!"

"How do we get out of here?" I asked looking over at Jason who was checking on his friends.

"That was your job Dumbo! What have you been doing this whole time? oh wait I know making out with Carolynne!" yelled my sister, her voice echoing through the stone building.

"NO! And I tried ,but there were a lot of ballista's so by ground is not going to happen." I responded handing her, her sword.

"There's the eagles, they will still listen to me." Interrupted Jason.

"Ahhhh gods how did I know it would come to this?" complained Carolynne.

"Stop complaining, let's just get out of here before someone comes in here" I said motioning towards the door.

"I hate birds" she complained again, as she shivered. While Lexie and I face palmed. "You two are scared of spiders so shut up!"

"That's different!" Lexie and I argued.

"I don't know if this is a bad time, but umm Lexie there's a spider in your hair." Leo said a little worried.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Lexie screamed running around throwing her hair around trying to get the spider out of it.

"Don't get it over here!" I shouted from behind my shield.

"There its gone. The spider is gone Lexie, its OK." Jason said after flicking the spider out of her hair.

"Thank you." she whispered giving Jason a quick hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw Leo who was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter. "ITS NOT FUNNY LEO!"

"You're right its hilarious! The Daughter of Athena, who always has a plan, and is ready to go into a battle with all odds against her reduced to screaming 'AHHH GET IT OFF!' because of a little spider. Hahahaha!" It took both Jason and myself to keep her from stabbing Leo.

After she had finally calmed down enough she said "Fine, but can we just get out of here, that spider could still be in here and he might have friends."

"Okay Jason, lead the way."

Sean: Okay people I wanted to make it longer, but my editor has to get up early in the morning and so do i… so I will continue the rest tomorrow…

Lexie: Hey everyone I being the amazing editor/Co author I am made the story a little longer! sadly its now 2:30 am and I have to get up in 4 hours. I hate mornings. And way to be a man Sean hiding behind a shield from a spider!

Sean: you were running around in panic like a little girl!

Lexie: IT WAS IN MY HAIR! And I was a not really little in age or height girl.

Sean: Whatever storm eyes. Review please!

Lexie: Yes and join the anti spider movement! tell us how you want the spider's reign of terror over children of Athena to end once and for all! Down with the spiders!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only Sean and Lexie... well technically Lexie does but thats beside the point. Heroes saber Chapter 41

Jason led us down a deserted path that contained the Legion's massive wooden fortifications. Every time a patrol would pass by Lexie, Jason, Piper and Leo would duck behind a ballista, or a stack of wood for repairs to the walls. While they would hide, Carolynne and I would continue so that we could check for more patrols then come back to get them. It took about an hour to arrive at the stables, well more like the aviary, because there were birds everywhere. They were enormous, big enough to lift a truck with one claw. There was only one problem, and it was a big one. "Stop! Where are you taking these prisoners?" asked Conner pointing his spear at us.

"Conner, I don't have time for this step out of the way!" I said working my way to the front of the group.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar." asked my step brother taking a step back.

"Its me, Sean, now move out of the way so that I can get Jason and my friends out of here." I pleaded with him. I honestly wanted to avoid hurting him, that would be a little difficult to explain to his mother.

"Sean, I can't do that, I swore to uphold the Legion. Now hand them over so that I don't have to fight you!" he shouted as a patrol walked down the road and surrounded us. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." He said as if he was actually having a moral dilemma.

"I don't want to do this either. Mainly because I'll get in trouble with your mom if I do" I said the last part under my breath while pulling out my saber and handing Leo my spear, as Carolynne handed Piper her spear and pulled out a sword.

"I'm sorry" Conner whispered, and then he lunged. As his spear came at me, I blocked it with my bulky shield. The shield was getting in my way, my saber wasn't designed to be used for this kind of combat. I looked over to my left and saw Piper get stabbed by a spear in her knee and she fell to the ground. Lexie was trying to push them off Leo and Piper who didn't have any combat training, let alone actual experience in a fight.

Jason was doing the best out of any of us, he had this weird coin that he had flipped and it turned into a golden sword, much like the one that all the Legionares had on their hips. Jason was actually fighting them off working his way to us. Behind him, fighting towards the aviary, Leo was holding Piper up, her arm draped over his shoulders, while Carolynne and I were blocking them with our shields in the rear and Lexie was deflecting their blows with her sword.

Jason had led us through the onslaught of the attack, we had made it to the door of the aviary. Jason shoved away the lone Legionary blocking his path and slammed his face into the metal bars on the door, he fell over unconscious, and Jason opened the door. Then he pulled a switch that started opening a hole in the roof like one big camera lens. Carolynne and I kept our shields pressed against the door preventing any of the Legionares from gaining access to the aviary.

I could hear Jason behind us opening bird cages. I heard a girl scream behind me, I turned my head to see Piper being lifted up by one of the enormous eagle's large talons, as well as Leo. And then bird flew out through the window

I remember someone screaming "Ahhhhhhhh." but weather it was Piper or Leo I have no idea.

When I turned my head back to the doorway my shield cracked, throwing me back along with Carolynne. The Romans started to approach us slowly, creeping up on us, their spears pointed at our throats. Lexie and Jason were soon overwhelmed too, their hands held up in defeat.

"Damn it, so close." Lexie muttered.

I looked up and saw that there was only one other eagle out, that means two claws, that means only two people. I looked over at Lexie, and I knew she understood, she nodded at me, and I nodded back in response. With that we went into action. I ducked down, kicked back the Legionaries, and with a final effort to finish what I came here to do I shoved Carolynne forward to the eagle. While I was being thrown to the ground I saw a flash of blonde that I knew was Jason.

As I was pinned down by the Legionaries I looked over to see Lexie being brought down to her knees with a sword at her throat, struggling against her captors as they bound her wrists. She looked at me no words were said her eyes said it all 'We did it. We freed them.' Then she doubled over in pain from being punched in the stomach.

The last I remember seeing was Lexie being shoved to the ground on her side. After that she didn't struggle, I knew she had hit her head, otherwise she wouldn't quit. The last I remember hearing was a girl screaming "SEAN!" repeatedly and sounding further away each time, I knew it had to be Carolynne. The last I remember feeling was a rope being tied around my wrists and ankles. The last I remember thinking was well I finished the quest, I saved the them being kept prisoner here, they're being led safely to camp by Carolynne; but at the cost of saving them I payed with mine and Lexie's freedom. I completed the task of the quest, but it isn't over yet, and now I'm not so sure it ever will. Then it all went to black.

Lexie: oh I'm so evil! You can thank me for the killer cliffhanger everybody it was my writing, my idea, and my way of getting killer reviews! we could have kept going but I just had to stop there! so what will happen to The great lexie and her sidekick Sean? tell us what you think will happen to the sibling heroes.

Sean: in case I forget to tell you, band camp starts for me next week so I probably will only publish one all week next week. oh and just for the record I didn't want the cliffhanger, so aim your weapons at lexie.

Lexie : thanks so much bro. Don't worry all will be revealed soon! And its not like we die... Right! I mean how else would we write this, unless we are spirits.

Sean: I'm not telling!

Lexie: fine I won't either.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THOO, I only own Sean, AnnabethC98 owns Lexie.

AN/ I apalogise but if you read the previous chapter before August 2, 2012 then you will have to reread it because my editor thought it would be cool for us to get caught helping everyone escape, so don't yell at me yell at Lexie.

Lexie: its longer this way!

_**Heroes Saber**_

Chapter 42

I was sitting in a wooden chair, my hands tied behind me in an uncomfortable knot. The room I was in was extremely dark, I moved my head to the left and saw nothing, but when I turned to the right I saw my sister, her face black and blue, she had a small amount of blood slipping out of a gash on her cheek. Her eyes were closed, and bruised, "Lexie are you okay?" I called to her, hoping she would stir. She just sat there, immobile and unconscious. "Lexie, Are You Okay!" I called again hoping she just didn't hear me, no such luck, she was still unconscious.

"I see you're up..." grumbled a figure leaning against the stone door way. "Greeks. I knew I was right! You are trying to take over. Tell me, what are your plans for invading?" Asked the figure lighting a candle and setting it on a table revealing a short, skinny, blonde teen with this crazy look in his eyes like he had had ten cups of coffee before he came in. I just sat there ignoring him, we didn't have a plan to invade, hell even if we did, we wouldn't have the numbers to do it anyway.

"Answer me!" he shouted in my face, spit flying out his mouth, I just sat there glaring at him, "I said answer me!" he said slapping me in my chair sending me to the ground. "Now are you going to answer me!" he said angrily as he yanked my chair back up right violently. I just spat in the mans face, he punched me in the gut, "Fucker!" he said raising his hand to hit me again as another person entered.

"Octavian! Stop." said the female calmly, walking my way.

"Yes, praetor." said Octavian, rubbing his fist and walking out the door bumping into the woman's guards.

"So, these are the children of Minerva that allowed my prisoners to escape." said the woman stepping into the candle light in the otherwise dark room, revealing the woman that I had dreamt about when Jason had been trying to escape with Piper and Leo, alone. She had the same black hair, purple shirt and golden armor.

"Athena." I said to the girl.

"So, its true then, the Greeks do have spies here? How long have you been here?" she interrogated, slapping her hands down on the table.

"We... we just got here last night, we we're just saving some... some friends." I answered, unsure what to call Piper and Leo.

"So you do know them?" she asked walking behind me running her fingers behind my back.

"No... no, I've been having dreams about them." I stuttered out as her nails slid along my neck making me shiver.

"Sure, and next you're going to tell me the gods sent you?" she said sarcastically, walking back over to the table and pulling out a wooden stool.

"Exactly... Athena, I mean Miverva sent us..." I spilled out, looking over at my sister still laying there, her bruises showing brightly through the light.

"Believe me when I say, you're full of shit. You Greeks have always been liers. You and your sister will make excellent examples for tonight's... entertainment." She said with an evil sneer, as she looked at me then at my sister. "Conner, lock them in the cell." She ordered before she walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry..." said my step brother lifting me out of the chair as my sister stirred.

"I wish I could believe you." I said bitterly shaking him away from me.

"Were are we?" asked my sister drowsily as Conner pulled her to her feet.

"Dosen't matter now... we're going to a cell now." I say as Conner pushed me towards the door.

"Look, I'll do as much as I can, but I can't do much." Said Conner pulling me against the wall as I was about to reach the wooden door with metal bars for a window, "Your weapons will be waiting for you in a wooden stack by the prison" He whispered.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I turn away from him towards the door and wait for him to open it.

After he opened the door, he pulled out his sword and led us down the cobble stone path towards the prison. Everytime we would pass someone we would get spat at, one person even started shooting wads of gum at us from a sling shot. About ten minutes of walking we arrived at our cell.

"I'm sorry" He said as he closed and locked the cell door and the key 'slipping' from his hand and landing on the hard dirt in front of my cell. I looked at Lexie in the cell next to me "See ya at home." he joked before walking out the door. Lexie and I waited for a good thirty minutes waiting for the guard to lose interest in watching us and fall asleep, then I reached down, grabbed the key and unlocked my cell then moved to the sleeping guard, I grabbed him by the neck, and pulled the dazed guard into the cell I had been occupying and locked him in it.

"Well... aren't you going to help me out?" asked my sister impatiently awaiting for me to unlock her cell again.

"I could leave you here still... I don't have Carolynne to stop me" I joked unlocking her cell again.

"Yeah, you could do that, but who would save your dumb ass!" she joked as she picked up the legionary's sword, and I picked up his spear and shield. "So how are we going to do this?" she asked peeking out the wooden door.

"Want to make a run for it?" I said sarcastically as I adjusted the strap on my shield.

"No, but we can't wait until dark either. Ugh" She said giving up.

"Well we can't stay here, they'll kill us either way." I say walking up to my sister by the door way.

"WHAT!" She yelled before I put my hand over her mouth so no one heard us, "How can they do that?" she asked hitting the wall with her hand,

"I don't plan on finding out. We have to get out of here. NOW!" I said trying not to panic too badly. "We're going to have to make a run for it"

"This isn't going to work..." she mumbles as I slid the door open slightly letting in the fading day light.

"Look there are our swords!" I say as I prop the spear against the wall. "Ready?" I ask getting ready to run.

"I guess so." she shrugged also getting ready to run for our weapons laying by the pile of wood we had hid by earlier.

"Go!" I said leaping out of the door running for the weapons grabbed my sword and started sprinting for the nearest exit, my sister close on my heels. "Stop!" shouted one of the legionaries as we ran past him. "Close the gates!" ordered another one as I pushed him aside with my shield sending him clattering to the ground causing him to knock down a weapon rack.

We were about to reach the massive wooden gates when they were slammed shut, "Stop right there." ordered a chubby, stout man hopping off the wall. "You do realize you just signed your death warrant, don't you?" he asked as a grin grew on his face.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breath as legionaries encircled us again, their spears a short distance from us, every time one of them would get close I would parry the tip of the spear away.

"I told you this was a bad idea, from now on we go with my plans..." Lexie muttered to me. I could tell by her tone that if it weren't for the situation we were currently in she would have slapped me.

Then Reyna strode up to us on a pegasus, "It's time we got rid of them..." she said as I noticed the two ropes hanging from a podium in the corner of the wall a short distance away from where we were. "Centurion Gwen, take them to the gallows!" ordered the praetor as she slid of her pegasus.

"Wait!" Lexie shouted before they could take us anywhere. "If our deaths are supposed to be entertainment then why bother with something like hanging us?"

"Lexie what are you..." I started to say but was cut off

"What do you have in mind greacus?" Reyna spat out the last word.

"You are Roman aren't you!? Where else did they send people to be killed as entertainment?

"Lexie please tell me you're not..." I tried to warn her but was cut off again by Lexie

"The Colosseum of course! Sean and I,with the weapons of our choice, versus whomever or whatever you choose, if we survive three rounds you free us."

"And why would we grant you a chance to fight for your freedom, when we can just kill you now and save time?" Reyna question.

"Because the odds are in your favor, and if you win then we will tell you whatever you want and then you can be done with us for good." Lexie answered deadly serious. "Just swear on the River Styx you agree to the terms."

"Lexie are you nuts!" I shouted at her.

"You wish to die the death of a gladiator, so be it. I swear on the River Styx to abide by your terms. Centuiron Kevin! Take them to the Colosseum!" she ordered at the grey eyed boy from the cafe.

"Yes ma'am!" he said snapping a salute, taking our swords from us handing them to someone next to him, and leading us to the stadium at sword point the rest of the legion dispersed into random directions, cheering about their new 'entertainment'.

I couldn't help but mumble, "Lexie, what have you gotten us into now?"

She apparently heard me and growled back saying "At least now we have a chance to live! If they had hung us it would be game over."

I sighed and said a silent prayer to my mother asking her to bless us both with her wisdom and strength in our battle to come. I had a feeling we were going to need it.

Sean: Okay again I apologies for changing the last chapter but I enjoyed this one and I have two more chapter planed for this, then I will start on the sequel.

Lexie : So wait you mean heros saber is coming to an end!?

Sean: Sadly yes.

Lexie: Nooooooo! Wait will I be in the sequel?

Sean: You kinda have to be, one because you were there, two the fans I think would be mad if you weren't.

Lexie: True. So will this story take place in modern day, or in a few years in the past like this one?

Sean: Depends on which adventure its about.

Lexie: There are just so many to choose from. Hey do you guys think you could help us decide? Do you want it to take place in modern day or in the past? Do you want it to be my POV or Sean's? And not just for the sequel, for other stories too! Do you want them to be about quests, life at camp, life out of camp, one shots, you can decide! Please do we need the help.

Sean : Review, PM me and/or AnnabethC98 (Lexie)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Thoo, only having fun.

_**Heroes saber**_

_**Chapter: 43**_

Kevin led us along a cobble stone road, the rest of the legion that hadn't left for their posts were slowly following us. The Stone Coliseum raising higher and higher, on top its hill overlooking the camp. It was sort of intimidating, Camp Half-Blood didn't have any buildings even a quarter its size, and the pillars bracing the arches that made up the outside of the arena were the size of the Washington monument (The Clinton monument, if you know what I mean). Annabeth would die to see this, which in this case she would because she's Greek.

As we approached the arena I could hear roars coming from the other side of a wall, they grew louder as we approached, and this was when the wall of the Legionnaires that had been following us disappeared down a corridor, all except for Kevin, who continued to have his sword pointed at my back. We were shoved down the hallway Kevin's armor clattering as he moved. As we approached a large wooden door, with metal braces it opened wide revealing an armory with about five people in it waiting with gigantic grins on their faces.

They grabbed us by the shoulders and began to shove armor on top of us, tying the straps to us moving our tied hands upward at an uncomfortable angle to shove the leather armor behind our backs, "If you really are my brother, then you won't die quickly!" spat Kevin as he tied the last strap on my armor and continued to shove me through another door, my sister being pushed slightly behind me.

We were led to another wooden door. As we approached it, the door creaked open and reveal the inside of the arena. There were pillars and arches that look like they were used for chariot races with the dirt track running along the outside of them. There were also five other entryways into the arena, that were blocked off by big, wooden doors similar to the one we had come through.

Kevin pushed us to the center of the arena. All the people standing in the stands around us began cheering and booing about the 'evening's entertainment'. We were led to the center of the arena, then Kevin walked up behind us, kicking up dirt as he walked by, and took out a small knife, he cut the rope and walked away. Then another one of the guards, who was heavily armored from head to toe in golden armor, it shined brightly in the sunlight and I had to turn my gaze away from him as he threw down our swords.

As my saber clattered to the ground, I noticed that all of the legionnaires had left the arena, and closed the door behind them, leaving us in the center of the stadium, the people in the stands waiting for the "fun" to begin. "Hey Lexie?" I said as I picked up my saber, the ornate cross guard of the sword rubbing against my hand.

"Yeah wise boy?" She says as she picks up her sword.

"I just want you to know..." I mumble as one of the wooden door creeks open, "I just want you to know that I blame you for this."

"Oh, so no sentiment?" she complains

"Why would I ever show you sentiment huh?" I joke as I forced myself to get back to the task at hand just as a familiar shape steps out of the door way, it had the torso of a man, but the body of a horse. It was a centaur. "Wait aren't centaurs supposed to be good guys? I mean they helped us in the war." I asked my sister.

"In Greek mythology yes, but Roman not so much..." I looked back at the centaur he reminded me of camp, of our home… I made a promise to myself right then that if I made it out of this I wouldn't ever complain about having to sit through Chiron's boring Latin lessons back at camp. That is if we made it back. "Sean we can't fight him... it's like fighting Chiron."

"I don't want to either, but it looks like we have no choice." And then the Centaur charged, swinging his duel axes all over with surprising speed. We had just enough time to jump out of his way. I hit the dirt with a heavy thud, narrowly avoiding getting my head chopped off by an axe.

The centaur made a sharp turn stopping mere feet from the barrier that separated the arena from the seating. He… no it 'I must keep rationalizing it as not a friendly' it came around and started scuffing its foot against the hard ground. He charged us again, his axes swinging wildly behind him. I push Lexie out of the way, but as I pushed her out of the way, I'm hit head on by the centaur. As it comes to a halt a few yards from my sister, I'm still flying through the air like I was launched by a catapult.

I hit the ground hard again "Gods, it's like I've spent this whole fight in the dirt" I say to myself as I stumble getting up from the ground and grab my saber, it had somehow fallen out of my hand and stuck through the dirt burying half the blade in the sandy dirt. I pull the sword out of the dirt and hold it in my hands. The Centaur turns away from me and starts stomping over to my sister who is still pulling herself up from when I pushed her away into a pillar, I half run, half stumble my way over to him- no it, 'it's an it- as it brings an axe down on my sister, I swung my saber through it just as it is about to make contact with her shoulder and cut strait through her chest. The centaur disintegrates into a golden pile of dust, leaving two golden axes at my sister's feet.

"That was too close. Next time don't shove me into a freaking pillar." mumbles my sister as I pull her up.

"Of course. Despite the fact that I just saved you, you still must criticize me." I say to her.

"Well it wouldn't be me if I didn't now would it?" She says as she fixes her armor.

"I bet you couldn't last one round without criticizing me." I challenge

"Well we'll see, we have two rounds left. And it looks like it's time for the second round." she says as I cut her off.

"What do you think they'll send at us next?" I ask as I look up at the crowd that had formed in the stands. Then I see Reyna seated in the crowd with two metallic hounds sitting at opposite sides of her, she was looking down at us from her spot perched in a chair in the stadiums seating.

"Release the Manticore!" She orders from her seat as the crowd cheers.

"Well that's just great!" complains my sister readying herself just as one of the gigantic, wooden doors slides open, revealing a pitch black room with two glowing yellow orbs that looked like eyes. I looked over at my sister; she still was bruised from whatever Octavian had done to her earlier, and it looked like she had a slight limp.

As I was busy worrying about my sister, a spike flies right by my head impaling its self into one of the stone pillars behind us causing it to crack. Then an ugly creature with a lion's head steps out with the weirdest legs you have ever seen, they were similar to lion's legs but they were extremely scaly but they had joints like a man's, with inch long claws. Then there was the tail… it was an overly sized scorpions tail stinger.

It took a step forward, firing another volley of spikes right at us, we jump out of the way in opposite directions, almost smacking ourselves into the pillars. The spikes strike right where we had been standing burying themselves deep into the ground as dark green liquid drips out the end and starts smoking on the ground like acid. It fired another volley, the spikes missing us by inches as we rolled away from where they made impact.

I saw my sister climb to her feet just a few inches from where a third volley of the spikes had impacted the dirt and more of the acidic smoke started flowing out of the spike. I climbed onto my feet again. 'gods, I've never fought monsters this hard, we're on the ground more often than not' I thought as I ducked behind one of the pillars that surround the dirt track in the arena.

The Manticore moved closer, now it was right on top of us, its huge legs making the long distance in only a few quick bounds. It brought its paw down on the pillar that I was hiding behind, sending it flying off into another pillar in a pile of rubble, leaving me, a few feet away from the beast armed with only a sword that would be more like a splinter if I was forced to defend myself.

The Manticore brought its gigantic clawed paw up above me, and I knew I was finished. "Hades, make my death quick and painless." I prayed to myself silently as I watched the claw descended on me again, not flinching as it grew closer and closing my eyes to await death.

But it never came, I opened my eyes expecting to see the claw rip me apart, but instead all I saw was golden dust raining down on me and my sister with her blade in both her hands pointing down as if she had just stabbed it from behind (just so you know, she's still gloating about that).

"What did I tell you back on Olympus!" scolded my sister as she walked over to me glaring angrily at me, "Don't do that getting yourself killed! I don't want to be left alone in that cabin with Annabeth and Malcolm without someone to pick on!" she continued as she punched me in the gut as if I had deserved it. (Lexie's POV: Which he so did. OK back to Sean POV)

"You might not want to start gloating yet, we still have one more door." I said pointing to a door that looked older than the rest, its metal hinges were rusty and warped from lack of use. "And from the looks of it this is gonna be a big one" I mumbled.

Reyna then ordered, "Open the Web!" her mouth twitching as if she was about to laugh.

"D-d-did she j-just say w-web?!" my sister stuttered.

Just then there was this loud screech as the wooden double door slowly opened. When the door was finally wide open the most horrendous monster I have ever seen came scuttling out of the door way on its eight, hairy, black legs making me want to run in fear. A long white line dragged behind it, sticking to every rock and pebble as it made its way towards us. I remember hearing a loud high pitched scream (I can't remember if it was me or Lexie) all I wanted to do was run. All Lexie and I could do was stand there frozen in fear as the spider made its way to the center of the arena is web laying like a puppet string from its abdomen leading all the way to the now closing door it came from.

"Sp-spider. Really big spider." was all I could manage to say, well more stutter, out.

"Uhuh." Lexie whimpered.

The crowd must have known how scared we were because they all started laughing at our misfortune.

As I was distracted with the crowd the spider launched a stream of webbing at me. Thankfully it didn't hit me, but instead it yanked my saber from my hand and sending it flying into a pillar and sticking it in a giant glob of white webbing. I could have sworn the spider was smiling under its horrendous fangs that covered its mouth, that was probably just as scary.

I looked around for my sister; she was nowhere to be seen. Just as I looked back at the hairy, black spider, it fired another sting of web narrowly missing me and striking a few inches from the top of one of the pillars, wait that's where Lexie was. Propped between two pillars pressing her legs against the one in front of her pushing it away. 'What is, she doing?' I asked myself, as I moved behind another pillar trying to keep it from getting its eyes on my sister hiding high in the air behind the pillar. Then it hit me she's going to squash the bug! I shouted in my mind again as I ducked behind the ruble that the Manticore had created when it tried to kill me. I noticed that her pillar wasn't in line with the spider anymore, I looked at my sister, then at the pillar, it was starting to lean. I had to get the spider over to where it would land. I leaped out of the rubble and sprinted past the spider, nearly tripping on its long line of silk that trailed behind it.

There I stood, in the middle of the arena, a giant spider crawling its way towards me, its thin, creepy legs twitching with every step, waiting for its meal (which is me). I just slowly stepped back, creeping my way from the spider, and when it was in position I yelled "NOW!" to my sister who was waiting for my signal to push away the pillar.

When the stone pillar landed on the arachnid a gooey green liquid sprayed out with the golden dust and covered me and Lexie, who was now on the ground trying to wipe the stuff from her eyes but not succeeding in getting it all off her bruised face.

"Ewwwww spider gutts! Get it off! I hate spiders! Hate! I hate Spiderman, I hate Mrs. Spider from Mrs. Spider's sunny patch friends, and I hate Charlotte from Charlotte's Web. And I ABSOLUTELY HATE GIANT TARANTULAS AND THEIR GUTTS! So to sum things up I HATE spiders!

"I guess you did really like the second Harry Potter movie then." I joked

"Absolutely not! That was terrifying! And don't you act like you weren't scared when they showed it at camp you were hiding behind the table like the rest of our siblings."

"Pssh, I wasn't scared."

"oh really if i do remember correctly your exact words were 'AHHHHHHHHHH SPIDERS!' yep not scared at all." She challenged while walking over to observe her work on crushing the spider. "I have to say this was the best spider kill I have ever done, especially because it was my first, but look at that I hit it dead center!"

"Um I believe I get to take credit on the hitting it dead center, I was the one who lured it over here. So I killed it. I guess that makes us even huh?" I said as I wiped the slime from my eyes.

"No way! It was my pillar that killed it! You still owe me, I saved you from the Minotaur oh and lets not forget the Manticore, oh and the Hell Hound, and that arrow on the bridge, and the Ares kids at least once a month, and..."

"Okay! But I saved you from the centaur and the harpy," I said analyzing my blade as I saw Reyna stand up from her seat. "We'll handle this back at camp." I finished ending the conversation. "So are you going to let us go!" I shouted at Reyna, who was analyzing the arena, planning out her move.

"Why would I do that?" she announced walking over to the railing that was in front of her. "Why would I let you go?" she asked again.

"You promised to let us go!" complained Lexie as she stepped next to me clutching her side where she had landed in the dirt.

"I made no such promise, I said that I'd let you have the death of the gladiator." argued Reyna, "Now, to get rid of you two for good." she grinned pointing her finger at us.

Then the door we had come from burst open, and out flowed a squad of Legionnaires "So out comes the cleaner squad" I mumbled under my breath as the heavily armed Legionaries surrounded us for the second time that day, the dimming light in the arena making them look even more menacing then they would have normally.

They inched their ways around us, taking they're time to push us back, against the stone barrier. Lexie and I were side by side swords still drawn, pointing the blades at the necks of the opposing forces. Fending off the points of all four Legionaries spears.

Then all hades broke loose, one of the Legionnaires lunged their spear at me, I had just enough time to move to the side, I caught the shaft of the spear with my hand and cut the point off with my saber, but then the boy brought back the shaft pulling me off balance and sending me hurtling to the ground.

When I landed on the ground I immediately rolled to my right dodging two spear thrusts to the chest. I rolled away from the squad of them, leaving my sister in the middle with the majority of their attention. As they three of them continued to put the pressure on Lexie, I took on one of them, the one that I had broken his spear. He drew his sword and dropped his shield probably thinking that I would be easy enough with only a saber that I can't block with. As his shield clattered to the ground he brought his sword in a long arc that would have made contact with my left shoulder blade if I hadn't ducked low and as the sword passed over my head slashed the bronze blade across his torso, sending a scarlet stream of blood spraying across my face, it wasn't a fatal blow, but it would be painful and disabling.

When I looked up from the bleeding roman curled up in a ball at my feet, I saw another Roman at Lexie's feet. Things were really starting to look up, if we couldn't leave here alive then we would do as much damage as possible. But then one of the two Romans brought their sword across the back of Lexie's leg, As she fell to the ground in a bruised and bloody heap I went into practically a blood rage. I started slashing and stabbing at anything that came near my sister.

Eventually only the one was standing there holding up his golden sword, and his shield covering most of his body so that I couldn't get a good slash in without hitting the shield, jarring my arm and being left defenseless. We were at a standoff, but eventually he would win if I didn't finish this now, I was already getting tired, the adrenalin from the fights before was starting to wear off, I was getting weaker.

But then he made a mistake, he took a step forward but slipped on a loose rock, not exactly the most heroic thing that could have happened, but I'll take it. As he tried to regain his balance I knocked his helmet off with the flat of my sword sending the dented helmet flying into the air and crashing to the ground with a loud *clang* revealing the boy with grey eyes, Kevin. Why does it always comes back to him!? But this was also the boy who had hurt my sister, his sister! (Lexie's POV: yeah what up with that, some brother he is. Sean would never do that, well at least I hope not...back to Sean)

I brought my sword up at make one quick killing blow and as my blade descended down a shield with the most hideous face crashed into me, the shield had the head of Medusa on it. I looked up to see a woman clad in gleaming armor and a helmet that covered most of her face except for her grey eyes and her long black hair flowing from the helmet. There was an owl sitting on her shoulder, with its head turned around glaring at me as the woman lifted Kevin off the ground.

"Lady Minerva!" exclaimed the boy dusting off his armor and bowing at the same time. I looked over at my sister, still crumpled in the dirt holding her bleeding leg.

"I will not sit by as my children kill each other!" spat the goddess directly at Reyna who was now cowering in her throne. "I will take them with me! But I will be back if there is any more bloodshed on Greeks by Roman hands!" she continued.

Reyna just stayed in her throne nodding nervously in fear of the angry goddess. "Good." finished Minerva as she turned around to me and Lexie. Then her image shimmered and her golden armor melted into a light grey tunic and her helmet deformed into a silver wreath with olive branches.

"Now, you children did me proud. Why don't I get you both back to camp?" asked my mother, Athena. Me and Lexie nodded simultaneously. "Good. now get close" she ordered as I picked up Lexie and propped her against my shoulder and we limped over to our mother. Then the owl that had been sitting on her shoulder took flight from her shoulder and when it came back down it was huge, like about half the size of the eagles that everyone else had escaped on. When it came down it enveloped us in it huge wings, blocking out the dim sunlight and when the wings retreated we were standing in front of Thalia's tree on Half-Blood Hill.

Sean: I figured this would be a good place to end this chapter… I still have one more planned though so don't start moaning like Annabeth in that story Just A little bit… sorry had to say it It's a joke me and Lexie have.

Lexie: I'm never going to be able to say, write, or read those words the same way again. What a awesome ending I have to say I'm tearing up a little, I mean I'm like reliving all of these events again while we are writing, I was so happy just seeing all our friends training like any other day at camp, and the Austin walked by and tripped over his own feet when he saw us. oh was so happy.


	44. ending

AN/ Ok I would hope you would have figured out by now, I do not own PJO or THOO, I only own Sean and Lexie because Lexie is my slave... not (For now)

_**Heroe's Saber Epilogue**_

There we stood, standing there in the moon light overlooking Camp Half-Blood, none of the cabins had any lights emitting from the windows, we just stood there our mother standing behind us "I must go, Zeus will probably not like what has happened, but I will explain that it was for the greater good..." said the goddess then, she disappeared.

I looked over at my sister, her face turning paler by the minute, then I remembered the bloody gash on her leg and then she passed out. I caught her just before she hit the ground, I lifted her in both my arms, her bleeding leg dangling from my left arm. "Help!... Help!" I screamed as I hobbled towards the Big House trying to get someone's attention.

As I stumbled down the cobble stone path, my own wounds started to show, by the time I reached the Big House I was basically crawling. As I took the first step onto the wooden porch, my foot caught on the step and we went falling to the ground. We didn't get back up, we couldn't, our strength had left us, and our energy depleting. My sister was flung from my arms and landed just a few feet in front of me, her blood dripping down the steps, and then it all went black.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\\/

As I opened my eyes, I saw a dark shape talking to someone in the cot that was a few feet from me. As my vision came I to focus I noticed it was Austin. _Wait if that's Austin, then that must be Lexie_, I thought to myself in my groggy state. Austin was holding up a glass of what looked like apple juice, it must have been nectar.

"How does it taste?", he asked to the frail form sitting in the bed lowering the glass down to her lips. I just laid there watching the two not wanting to interrupt.

"Good," said the weak voice in the cot "It tastes like lemonade." she said taking another sip of her drink.

I think I saw him grin from my position on my cot, "Good, I'm going to go get Annabeth, she wanted to know when you two were awake." he said standing up from his chair next to my sister's cot.

I waited for him to leave, "So, how long have I been out?" I asked in a dry voice, as I itched the cast on my arm where I had crashed into the ground and fractured my arm.

"I don't know. Austin told me that it's about noon." She answered looking out the window at the rest of the campers "Carolynne was here earlier… She told me that Piper is her sister, I guess."

"Well that's good for her, now she'll know my pain." I joked as Annabeth and Malcolm walked through the door way. "Took you long enough" I said acknowledging my siblings entrance.

"Well we had to talk to Chiron about why you three left without saying anything." Said Annabeth pulling up a chair and sitting between the windows ahead of us.

"So everyone made it?" I asked as Malcolm stood there staring at Lexie and I from the corner of the room.

"Yes they all…" but then Annabeth's voice was cut off when Carolynne came running in and jumped on to my cot gripping me tightly.

"Your back!" she kept saying as she held onto me, almost squeezing the air out of my lungs. "I was so worried." She said kissing me on the cheek before climbing off my cot. I saw Annabeth hide I laugh as I smiled at seeing Carolynne again. "How dare you push me towards those freaking birds!... I told you my opinion on that!" she scolded hitting me playfully in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get you out of there and that was the best way to do it." I said grabbing hold of her hand with my left (which was my only limb that didn't have a cast of any sort on it.)

"Well never do it again" she said angrily as she twisted my hand slightly.

"Never" I said leaning up to kiss her on the lips.

"Okay everyone out!" ordered Austin, "these two still need a lot more rest before they can go anywhere and I won't have you three slowing that progress." He finished as he pointed out the door.

I waited until everyone, but Carolynne had left, "He's trying to get Lexie by himself, Okay. I'll see you when I get out okay." I promised as she walked out the door.

\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

The summer went well, we only had a week left until camp ended when we got out, but me and Carolynne made the best of it. We would meet on the beach after breakfast before our classes and just lay there then after dinner we would sit on the pier with Lexie and Austin, and talk.

On the last day of camp during the camp fire was a bead ceremony, this year everyone's bead looked the same. It had a picture of the Empire State Building and around the edge of the bead were the names of all those who had died during the Battle of Manhattan, it was my first bead, and I new just by looking at it I would never forget this summer.

The next day, Lexie, Carolynne, and I walked up Half-Blood Hill together to say our goodbyes.

"So you're going home?" asked Carolynne as we reached the top of the hill where the car was waiting.

"Yeah… Don't worry, I'll try to call you at least once week" I promised placing my arm around her shoulder as we leaned against Thalia's tree.

"You'd better." she said punching me in the arm "I'll keep things held together here, you stay out of trouble, I don't want to be running out there to save your ass again." she joked as I removed my arm from her and started down the hill.

"Umm I believe saving his ass is my job." Lexie joked while giving me a smirk. "But seriously stay out of trouble I do not want to go back to California for a long long time."

"I'll try, but that's going to be difficult!"

"Oh so very true. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you Sean, now who am I going to get in trouble with and who am I going to annoy Malcolm with!? Are you sure you don't want to be a year rounder?"

"Yeah sorry, I have to go home. And if I don't then how else am I going to kick my stepbrother's butt for locking me up in an arena with a giant spider?'

"I figured as much, hmmm I might go home for the year, I haven't seen my Dad in over a year now..." she said.

"You should I'm sure he misses you." I said as I started backing down the hill, then I took my backpack off my shoulders and climbed into the car where Annabeth was waiting with Percy (I still don't trust him).We went the drive in absolute silence, I was in the very back seat, them in the middle while Argus drove us to the airport. After Argus dropped Annabeth and I off at the Airport we entered and got in line for the flight.

"So, Sean how did you like your first summer at camp?" Annabeth asked me before we boarded.

"Hmmm well, it was exciting, fun, terrifying, adventurous, funny, and life threatening all in one. I although next summer, I hope I won't have any life threatening adventures."

"Hahaha don't count on it wise guy."

That left me wondering what is in store for me next summer? But then I told Annabeth "Well, as long as I have Lexie and Carolynne there, I know I can get through whatever comes at me. Well them, and my saber."

_Sean: I thought about continuing after this, but that would bore you so I'm going to end it on a high note, and I will be writing a second, go ahead and call me selfish or arrogant, but I'm writing this for myself not for you, it is nice for others to enjoy my writing, but I don't care if you don't like it._

_Lexie: Oh I can't believe it's over! This is so sad! Why!? You guys are all going to miss me right?... Of course you will! But do not fear for Sean and I will return! In a sequel._


End file.
